


Transformaciones

by Hitzuji



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Marauders, References to Depression, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 04:58:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18403568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitzuji/pseuds/Hitzuji
Summary: Desde los cuatro años Remus sufre de las dolorosas transformaciones cada luna llena. Pero ser licántropo no es lo más doloroso en su vida.Un recorrido por la vida de Remus Lupin y sus tragedias. Wolfstar.





	1. Primera transformación

**Capítulo 1: Primera transformación**

Era un otoño particularmente frío, la luna llena de octubre brillaba con un tinte rojizo y Remus Lupin tenía cuatro años cuando fue atacado por un hombre lobo llamado Fenrir Greyback. Dormía plácidamente, agotado por jugar todo el día en el jardín, cuando se despertó al sentir los colmillos del monstruo desgarrando su abdomen, sus garras clavadas en su rostro, rasguñándolo y abriendo una herida en su cuello y otras en su pierna. Lo último que alcanzó a ver antes de desmayarse del dolor fue a su padre entrar por la puerta, varita en alto y la luz del hechizo que lanzó.

Después de varios días de estar inconsciente, despertó al escuchar a sus padres discutir en el piso de abajo. Movió su cuerpecito adolorido, con las heridas apenas sanando, e hizo el esfuerzo por incorporarse y caminar a la sala, donde podía escuchar a sus padres hablando.

Ambos estaban sentados en el sillón, de espaldas a él. Su madre sostenía la mano de su padre y lo miraba preocupada mientras él lloraba. -Es mi culpa, todo es mi culpa- repetía. Nunca lo había visto llorar. Se mantuvo quieto impactado, observando y escuchando. Cuando notaron su presencia voltearon a verlo sorprendidos. Le desconcertó aún más que el ver llorando a su padre, el notar en la mirada de ambos una mezcla de miedo y lástima. A partir de ahí los escucharía frecuentemente hablar sobre “lo mejor para él”.  Si era seguro tenerlo ahí, si debían informar al Ministerio, si podían cuidarlo realmente… muchas cosas que por su edad no entendía bien, pero sabía que no eran buenas y que le causaban malestar.

Luego vino la primera luna llena. Llevaba un par de días sintiéndose débil, temperamental, sensible, molesto... En la mañana su padre trató de tranquilizarlo, de explicarle qué iba a pasar por la noche. Su madre lo abrazó y lo besó más que de costumbre. Pero después de las seis de la tarde, lo dejaron encerrado en su cuarto. Él había visto cómo preparaban la puerta y acondicionaban su cuarto días antes. Sabía que todo era por su bien, pero no podía evitar sentirse asustado. Temblaba de pies a cabeza, sentía el sudor helado recorrerle su cuerpo. Se hizo bolita en su cama, enrollado en sus cobijas.

Entonces comenzó a sentir un dolor aún más grande que cuando fue atacado. Sintió cómo todos y cada uno de sus huesos se rompían a la vez. Cómo su piel se estiraba y desgarraba. Sintió que su cabeza estallaba y sus ojos ardían. Sintió cómo sus dientes crecían al tiempo que su mandíbula se rompía y deformaba. Sintió su corazón latir con tanta fuerza que pensó que le rompería las costillas, sintió como si le explotará. Observó aterrado como sus brazos y manos se cubrían de pelaje castaño y grueso. Gritó y gritó como nunca había gritado en su vida, hasta que sus gritos de dolor se transformaron en aullido.

Luego del dolor, uno pensaría que viene la calma, pero no. Cuando la transformación estuvo completa, entonces sólo había confusión. Una parte de él seguía siendo él, pero estaba suprimida por ese otro ser en el que se había convertido. Un deseo por destruir y por matar, algo que un niño de cuatro años jamás se había imaginado sentir. Sus sentidos más desarrollados, podía escuchar a sus padres hablando a unas habitaciones de él, podía olerlos, y –para horror de esa pequeña parte que seguía siendo él—quería matarlos, destazarlos, y alimentarse con ellos. Fue una noche sin duda traumática, intentando salir de ese cuarto en el que estaba confinado rasgando paredes, puerta, destruyendo lo que encontraba. Lastimándose a sí mismo de frustración al darse cuenta de que no podía salir.

Y así fue, luna llena a luna llena. Una vez al mes tenía que enfrentarse con ello. La primera vez no sabía lo que iba a suceder, pero ahora que sabía lo que era perder el control de si mismo sin tener ninguna forma de detenerlo, y de sentir ese dolor excruciante que lo precedía, sufría incluso los días que no había transformación. Sus padres trataban de hacerlo sentir bien. La mañana siguiente a su transformación siempre eran más atentos que de costumbre, su padre se encargaba de curarle todas las heridas, le preparaban su comida favorita, lo atiborraban de chocolate y no dejaban de abrazarlo. Pero no era suficiente. Una sensación de vacío y desesperanza que iba creciendo mes con mes se había instalado en su corazón desde aquella fatídica primera noche.

Sus padres se esforzaban por darle una infancia normal, pero ¿cómo puede un hombre lobo tener una infancia normal? El hecho de tener que cambiar de casa constantemente, no poder hacer ningún amigo y tener que escuchar a su madre llorar frecuentemente era lo de menos. Sentirse adolorido una semana después de la luna llena, débil y de mal humor; saber que sus padres le tenían algo de miedo -incluso él tenía miedo de sí mismo)- y la certeza de que nunca se iba a acostumbrar a las dolorosas fases de la transformación eran lo verdaderamente molesto. También le entristecía saber que, aunque tenía magia, nunca podría ir a una escuela normal, y tendría que mantenerse oculto y solitario para siempre.

Estaba por cumplir 11 años, y por su padre sabía que los niños magos iban a Hogwarts, también sabía él nunca iría, ni ahí ni a ninguna parte. Su padre lo educaba en casa, con lo que podía, a sabiendas de que jamás podría hacer magia real, al menos no hasta ser mayor de edad. Porque había riesgo de que los descubrieran, y peor aún, que descubrieran la condición de Remus. Creció odiándose a si mismo, a su condición, odiando a esa bestia que le destruyó la vida y a sus padres.

Pero pese a todo ese sufrimiento, Remus era un niño dulce, agradecido y cariñoso. Sus padres lo habían criado bien y los amaba por ello. Razón por la cual le aterraba más cada noche de luna llena, cuando su mente se nublaba y sólo pensaba en matarlos, en matar lo que encontrara, pero su cercanía le era tentadora. Ahora que estaba más grande y podía causar más daños, sus padres habían habilitado el sótano de la casa en la que llevaban viviendo un par de meses. Y ahora no sólo lo dejaban encerrado, sino también encadenado. A las heridas que se causaba él mismo por desesperación, ahora se añadían las heridas que causaban las cadenas encantadas al clavarse en su carne al intentar escaparse.

Un día de junio, dos noches después de la luna llena, cuando apenas se estaba recuperando, recibieron una visita inesperada. Un mago alto, con una larga barba blanca y lentes de media luna se apareció en su chimenea mientras desayunaban. Su padre sacó la varita asustado, mientras su madre corría a protegerlo entre sus brazos.

-¿Le exijo que me diga quién es usted y qué está haciendo en mi casa? – le dijo al invitado no deseado apuntándolo con la varita.

El mago sonrió, se sacudió las cenizas de su túnica púrpura y levanto ambas manos para mostrar que iba desarmado.

-Mi nombre es Albus Dumbledore, Señor Lupin. Le di clase de Transformaciones en Hogwarts, aunque creo que me he encanecido desde entonces, quizás por eso no me recuerda. Actualmente soy el director del colegio. Vengo a hablarles de su hijo.

Los ojos de Remus se abrieron de sorpresa y empezó a temblar casi imperceptiblemente. Sabía que ahora era el momento cuando su padre le tuviera que explicar al anciano mago que él no podría asistir a Hogwarts. Una vez más sintió ese dolor en el pecho que le traía la certeza de que siempre estaría solo.

Su padre bajó la varita, mientras su madre lo dejaba de abrazar.

-Por supuesto, sí lo reconozco, sólo que nos sorprendió un poco. Verá –dijo carraspeando un poco para abrir su garganta – agradecemos que haya venido, pero…

-Estoy al tanto de la situación de Remus – lo interrumpió Dumbledore con una sonrisa dirigida especialmente al niño – y le aseguro que no es motivo para impedir que un mago completamente capaz, como estoy seguro lo será el joven Remus, complete sus estudios. – sonrió aún más al observar la cara de desconcierto de los Lupin - Se tomarán las medidas necesarias para garantizar su seguridad.

Remus no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. _¿Voy a ir a Hogwarts? ¿De verdad?_ Se pellizcó el brazo para asegurarse que no estaba soñando. Para su desgracia lo mandaron arriba mientras discutían, aunque él quería quedarse a escuchar. Aún así no podía con la alegría, estaba tan ansioso que no podía estarse quieto, caminaba de un lado a otro de su habitación. _Pero aun así no podré hacer amigos, debo ser muy cuidadoso_. Una voz en su interior le quitó un poco de esa felicidad que amenazaba con hacerlo estallar de júbilo. _No importa, podré estudiar y aprender a hacer magia._

Cuando lo llamaron de vuelta, Dumbledore se había ido y sus padres sonreían como no los había visto en muchos años. Sabía que él también. Porque, por primera vez en los casi 7 años que había sido un hombre lobo, Remus Lupin tenía esperanza de una vida mejor.


	2. Hogwarts y los merodeadores

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus asiste a Hogwarts y empieza a hacer amigos. Pero debe ser cuidadoso, porque, ¿qué pasaría si se enteran de su secreto?

Fiel a su palabra, Dumbledore se había asegurado de que las transformaciones de Remus no fueran un peligro para los demás. En la mañana de su primera transformación en el colegio, el director lo mandó a llamar y le mostró el camino que debía de seguir para poder deslizarse por debajo del Sauce Golpeador –que habían plantado ese mismo año—y abrir el pasadizo que lo llevaría a una cabaña, donde podría transformarse sin temor a lastimar a alguien, excepto a sí mismo.

Otra de las medidas de seguridad que Dumbledore había dispuesto para él era que, en la mañana, una vez que había regresado a su apariencia humana, la medibruja encargada de la enfermería, Madam Pomfrey, lo recogía y lo curaba con cuidado en una sala dispuesta para ello. De tal manera que, a diferencia de en su casa cuando tardaba hasta una semana en recuperarse, en uno o dos días ya estaba listo para regresar a sus clases.

Las primeras lunas fueron terriblemente difíciles y confusas. El lobo estaba extrañado de ese nuevo lugar, de los olores, y sobre todo de los aromas a tantos humanos que le llegaban. Pero no había manera de salir de ese lugar, no para un lobo, al menos. Así que pasaba las noches mordiéndose y arañándose a sí mismo, a las paredes, puertas y todo lo que encontrara. Poco a poco se hicieron más llevaderas, dentro de lo posible, porque no había manera de que el dolor de la transformación fuera llevadero, pero al menos una vez transformado la desesperación de las primeras lunas no era tan grande.

Remus era genuinamente feliz. Cosa que lo sorprendía, porque nunca se imaginó que, siendo lo que era, tendría derecho a serlo. Y no sólo se debía a lo fantásticas que eran las clases, a la maravillosa y completa biblioteca en la que podía pasar horas leyendo, ni a los deliciosos banquetes que se presentaban con frecuencia en el Gran Comedor. La razón por la cual el pequeño licántropo era genuinamente feliz eran sus nuevos amigos: James Potter, Sirius Black y Peter Pettigrew.

Cuando comenzó el curso había hecho lo posible por no acercarse a ellos. A pesar de compartir habitación, procuraba no hablarles, y pasar el menor tiempo posible cerca de ellos. Sabía que, si se acercaba a alguien, no iba a pasar mucho tiempo antes de que comenzaran a notar sus ausencias mensuales –“mi madre está enferma y debo ir a visitarla”— coincidiendo con la luna llena y todos esos pequeños detalles que podían delatarlo. Pero con el paso del tiempo, había sido inevitable, de una forma casi inexplicable, hacerse amigo de los chicos. Y ahora, a punto de terminar su primer año de Hogwarts, no podía imaginar su vida de otra manera.

-

El comienzo de su segundo año trajo algunas sorpresas. El padre de James le había regalado una capa de invisibilidad y con ella la cantidad de bromas y travesuras realizadas por sus amigos – algunas de las cuales, debía reconocer, habían sido idea suya— se vio incrementada; así como la relación de los cuatro Gryffindors.

Remus se sentía culpable. Cada luna llena tenía que mentirles a sus amigos. La excusa había tenido que cambiar de decir que su madre estaba enferma, a tener que reconocer que él era el enfermo, aunque no les dijera de qué. Era evidente que con frecuencia estaba mal, y era más fácil decir que iría a la enfermería porque se sentía muy mal. Pero a pesar del cambio de motivo, el tener que mirar a los ojos a sus amigos y decirles mentiras cada vez se hacía más difícil. Lo peor de todo es que le creían las mentiras, tanta confianza tenían en él que no creían que pudiera engañarlos. Pero encima de ello, tenía que soportar que se dieran cuenta de cuán mal lucía esos días y fueran extra amables y cuidadosos con él, sin hacerle demasiadas preguntas. Sobre todo, después que la transformación de octubre había dejado a Remus especialmente maltrecho. El lobo apenas se estaba reaclimatando y había abierto una herida especialmente profunda en el abdomen, que había tomado tres días en sanar lo suficiente –aún con los hechizos curativos de Madame Pomfrey— y que aún después de sanada, le siguió doliendo hasta la siguiente luna llena.

Le carcomía la culpa, pero también el miedo. Antes de Navidad se había planteado decirles la verdad por lo menos un centenar de veces, pero cada vez se abstenía de hacerlo. El dolor en el pecho que había desaparecido el año anterior se había vuelto a instalar en él. Tenía la certeza de que en cualquier momento lo iban a descubrir. Sabía que cuando lo hicieran lo repudiarían, le temerían y le odiarían. Y no podría culparlos, después de todo a veces no entendía cómo podía él merecer amistades así, si era un monstruo.

-

La primera luna llena de 1973 cayó justo en el día de regreso de las vacaciones de Navidad. Nunca había tenido que viajar bajo esas circunstancias y definitivamente era algo que no quería repetir en su vida. El movimiento del tren hacía que su cuerpo doliera más, y que la migraña se extendiera al grado de hacerlo vomitar.

En cuanto llegaron a Hogwarts, fue llevado inmediatamente por sus amigos a la enfermería. Madame Pomfrey no los dejó permanecer ni un momento argumentando que se perderían la cena. Pese a sus quejas y suplicas, les insistió que debía descansar.

-Algo no está bien con Remus – Sirius dijo por fin, unos minutos después de que habían entrado a su dormitorio, rompiendo el silencio que imperaba desde que habían dejado la enfermería. – ¿Creen que se contagió de lo que sea que su mamá tenía el año pasado? ¿Creen que es muy grave? Porque se veía grave… – cada vez hablaba más rápido, y aunado con su discurso caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación frenéticamente.

-No lo sé, Sirius, creo que es algo más – James dijo, tratando de parecer tranquilo, aunque se sentía bastante angustiado. Durante las vacaciones había estado pensando mucho en la situación de Remus, y había formulado una teoría, pero dudaba en compartirla. Lo pensó un momento más, antes de suspirar y decidirse – Vas a pensar que estoy loco, pero – tragó saliva – creo que Remus es un hombre lobo.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! – Gritaron al unísono Sirius y Peter abriendo mucho los ojos– ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – exclamó Sirius después de un rato de quedarse sin palabras, negando lentamente con su cabeza – Tú sabes que los hombres lobo, son seres crueles y completamente malvados, que disfrutan de lastimar y matar a las personas. – se sentó sobre su cama, y miró a James seriamente, bajando su tono de voz – Remus es la persona más dulce y amable que conozco.

\- Sí, lo sé. Pero, lo he pensado mucho, y – dejó de mirar a Sirius para buscar algo en su baúl – me di cuenta de algo. –sacó un libro desgastado “Criaturas mágicas peligrosas” y lo abrió en donde tenía dobladas unas páginas en el capítulo de Hombres lobo– Piénsenlo: Remus siempre está enfermo cuando hay luna llena, y siempre está débil los días cercanos. Y, además, - volteó a ver a sus amigos – ¿cómo explican las cicatrices nuevas?

Ninguno de los tres habló por un buen rato. Demasiado impactados por ese nuevo conocimiento. Tenían mucho sentido, todas y cada una de las cosas que dijo James tenían sentido. Pero Sirius no podía concebir a Remus Lupin, el tranquilo, amable, tierno, estudioso, adicto a los chocolates y divertido Remus, como una bestia salvaje y peligrosa.

-E-entonces, ¿Remus es malo? – preguntó confundido Peter.

\- No, Pete, no lo es. ¡PORQUE REMUS NO ES UN MALDITO HOMBRE LOBO! – gritó Sirius. Se levantó de su cama y salió del dormitorio azotando la puerta. James y Peter intercambiaron miradas de desconcierto.

Regresó una hora después. Antes de entrar se aseguró que sus amigos dormían, no tenía muchas ganas de hablar con ellos, necesitaba pensar. Toda su vida le dijeron que los hombres lobo eran lo peor, pero después de todo también le habían dicho que los hijos de muggles y mestizos no merecían ser magos y él no estaba de acuerdo con ello. Mientras más pensaba lo que había dicho James, más se daba cuenta que era una posibilidad. Se sentía incómodo, triste, y un poco traicionado por Remus. Pasó toda la noche en vela, dándole vueltas a este nuevo conocimiento. _¿Qué debo hacer ahora? ¿Fingir que no lo sé? ¿Dejar que nos siga mintiendo?_

Cuando escuchó a James levantarse se incorporó también, quedando sentado en la cama. – Eh, James – lo llamó – ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora con Remus?

James se balanceó incómodo – No lo sé. ¿Tú que crees que deberíamos hacer?

-Creo que deberíamos decirle que sabemos. Al menos así ya no tendrá que mentirnos.

\- Pero ¿no crees que se vaya a molestar con nosotros?

\- No lo creo. En todo caso somos nosotros los que deberíamos estar molestos con él. Hemos compartido hasta nuestros más profundos y oscuros secretos y él no se atrevió a contárnoslo. – dijo Sirius cruzando los brazos.

-Mmmm… El que hayas llenado de pus de bubotubérculo los frascos de poción de cabello de tu madre cuando tenías ocho años no clasifica como un “profundo y oscuro secreto”. – Sirius soltó una carcajada ante ese comentario-  La verdad, si yo fuera Remus hubiera hecho lo mismo. Seguro piensa que ya no vamos a querer ser sus amigos.

\- Entonces hay que decirle, para que sepa que no tiene de qué preocuparse.

-

Dos días después Remus salió de la enfermería. Viéndose débil y enfermo como siempre, entró al dormitorio donde encontró a James y Sirius haciendo carteles de “Snivellus Snape se come los mocos” y a Peter ilustrándolos. Se las arregló para dirigirles una sonrisa cansada antes de sentarse en su cama.

James se levantó del suelo para ponerse junto a él.

\- Remus, ¡por fin! Ya habíamos pensado que te había secuestrado Pomfrey, con eso de que no nos dejó ni pasar a verte – le dijo con esa sonrisa traviesa que le caracterizaba.

\- Estuve dormido la mayor parte de estos días – le respondió encogiéndose de hombros – no se perdieron de nada.

\- Bien. Ahora que estás aquí, hay algo de lo que queremos hablarte – eso lo dijo con voz mucho menos animada que lo anterior, y Remus notó preocupado que su sonrisa en realidad no era traviesa, sino ligeramente forzada.

Tragó saliva. Sintió como si agua helada recorriera su cuerpo y la garganta se le secaba. _Lo saben, saben que soy un monstruo. Me odian._ Comenzó a temblar involuntariamente. _¿Me irán a reportar? ¿Harán que me corran de Hogwarts? No me importa, de cualquier forma, no podré ser feliz aquí sin amigos._

Interrumpió sus pensamientos al sentir que lo abrazaban los tres. No notó en qué momento Sirius y Peter se pararon para acercarse, ni tampoco había notado que estaba temblando ni llorando.

-No nos importa que seas un hombre lobo, Remus, igual te queremos. Eres nuestro amigo, uno de nosotros.

 _Igual te queremos_. Esas tres palabras fueron todo lo que necesitaba escuchar. Los miró atónito, sin saber qué decirles. Constantemente sus amigos le habían demostrado ser más de lo que merecía, pero nunca, ni en sus fantasías más elaboradas de cómo se daría el confesarles su secreto –o en este caso que lo descubrieran—se había planteado la posibilidad de que no lo rechazaran.

Nunca pensó que sus amigos lo aceptarían como era, sin reproches ni temor; aunque sí con bastantes dudas, algunas acertadas hasta cierto punto como “¿Tienes poderes especiales? Ya sabes, como súper velocidad o super fuerza” de Peter, y otras de plano ridículas como “¿Todos los hombres lobo son adictos al chocolate?” de Sirius.

Fue una noche muy intensa, en la que les platicó a sus amigos cómo había ocurrido –lo que recordaba, al menos—, cómo Dumbledore había llegado a darles la buena noticia, y algunas otras cosas más oscuras como confesarles lo terribles que eran las transformaciones. Sus amigos lo escuchaban, lo abrazaban cuando se le rompía la voz y amenazaba con volver a llorar. Esa fue una noche que Remus siempre llevó en el corazón como una de las mejores de su vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que en español a Snape le dicen «Quejicus» pero a mí se me hace que suena horrible y lo prefiero en inglés. Igual será ya que empiecen a usar sus nombres de merodeadores.


	3. La primera traición

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sus amigos aceptaron su condición de lobo y buscan la manera de ayudarlo en sus transformaciones. Ahora Remus tiene un problema, pues se está enamorando de su mejor amigo.

Fue en la luna llena previa a Pascua cuando lo decidieron. Mientras Remus aullaba en la Casa de los Gritos, sus amigos discutían en su dormitorio. Desde que se habían enterado de su condición –su “pequeño problema peludo” como lo llamaba James– habían buscado la manera de hacer menos dolorosas sus transformaciones. Encontraron que por lo menos ahora que sabían podían acompañarlo en sus recuperaciones, y distraerlo un poco. Pero el verlo cuando acababa de pasar su transformación les impactó demasiado. _Debemos encontrar la manera de ayudarlo. No podemos dejar que siga sufriendo solo._

Acababan de tener la clase sobre animagos con McGonagall y Sirius les insistía que esa era la mejor solución.

-Si podemos convertirnos en animales, Remus no nos verá como alimento, de acuerdo con tu libro, James, y podremos acompañarle.

\- Pero es increíblemente difícil convertirte en animago, además, necesitas pasar por todo un proceso en el Ministerio y ser mayor de edad para ello, ya escuchaste en clase – intervino Peter, que, aunque le hubiera encantado darle la razón a su amigo, no encontraba la forma de darle la vuelta a esas limitantes.

\- Seguro hay libros en la Sección Prohibida sobre eso – sugiere por fin James, un poco harto de la discusión que ya llevaba horas sin llegar a algo– podríamos buscarlos con mi capa.

Y así quedó decidido. Buscarían la manera, aunque fuera algo casi imposible, de ayudar a su amigo haciéndose animagos. Se lo ocultarían, para evitar darle esperanzas falsas en caso de que no lo consiguieran.  

-

Para Remus el resto de segundo año y tercero fueron años bastante tranquilos, o al menos lo tranquilos que podían ser siendo un hombre lobo, teniendo a James y Sirius como compañeros de cuarto y siendo parte de los Merodeadores.

Pero para el resto del grupo, fue bastante más interesante. Después de buscar por muchos lugares y tener que prácticamente reescribir las instrucciones para convertirse en animagos, comenzaron el largo y arduo proceso en tercero. Lo más complicado, en realidad, fue el mes entero que tuvieron que mantener una hoja de mandrágora en la boca, esa cosa sabía horrible.

Mientras que Remus tenía suficiente con tener que ponerse al corriente de sus faltas frecuentes a clases, sus amigos estaban bastante más ocupados. Tanto James como Sirius tenían que entrenar al menos una vez por semana quidditch, y compaginar el tiempo de planear travesuras con el salir con chicas. Y Peter había entrado al club de ajedrez mágico, que se reunía dos veces por semana. Aún así, muy a pesar de las esperanzas de los profesores, las travesuras y bromas no se vieron reducidas.

-

A principios de cuarto año los descubrió. Llevaba un tiempo sospechando, pero todas las señales que apuntaban a ello no terminaban de convencerlo. Hasta que por fin los encaró y tuvieron que confesarle lo que estaban haciendo. _No te habíamos dicho porque no sabemos si va a funcionar, no queríamos darte falsas esperanzas._

Ya antes cuando lo habían aceptado como hombre lobo se había sentido infinitamente agradecido de tenerlos, pero eso superaba todo. Hubiera querido insistirles que no era necesario, que no lo hicieran, pero no pudo hacerlo. Se sentía como cuando Dumbledore le dijo que podría ir a Hogwarts: lleno de esperanza. Entre sollozos y palabras mal articuladas por la emoción les agradeció y les dijo que no importaba si no lo conseguían, que eran los mejores amigos del mundo, que no se los merecía, y que no había forma de expresarles lo que sentía. Estaba completamente abrumado. Sabía que no podía hacerse muchas esperanzas, pero confiaba en sus amigos y en su talento. Algo le decía que lo conseguirían.

No fue el único descubrimiento que Remus hizo en cuarto año.

Era sábado por la tarde en abril, y el clima estaba perfecto para pasarla en el jardín. Los Merodeadores estaban sentados bajo su árbol favorito a la orilla del Lago. James y Sirius competían a ver quién lograba que su piedra diera más saltos sobre la superficie del lago, sin magia; mientras que Peter los animaba y Remus trataba –porque se distraía viendo de vez en cuando la competencia— de leer un libro de Runas Antiguas.

Cuando por fin Peter declaró ganador a James con 8 saltos - _Seguro hiciste trampa, Potter_ -, volvieron a la sombra del árbol. Sirius se sentó a un lado de Remus, arrebatándole el libro y lanzándolo sin cuidado a un lado.

-Sólo a ti, Lupin, se te ocurre leer en una tarde así de maravillosa.

La sonrisa que le dirigió a continuación hizo que su estómago diera una voltereta y se le acelerara el pulso. Le regresó la sonrisa y trató de que no se notara en su voz el nerviosismo de lo que había ocurrido en su cuerpo.

-Lo que no sabes, Black, es que pocas cosas disfruto tanto como leer en el jardín, cuando hay este clima – se levantó, tomó su libro – Los veo adentro – y caminó hacia el castillo.

Necesitaba poner en orden sus pensamientos y no quería que sus amigos notaran la preocupación en su rostro. _¿Qué acaba de ocurrir?_ Varias veces en las semanas anteriores se había pescado a sí mismo mirando con atención a Sirius. Y también había evitado hacer consiente la sensación parecida a celos que sentía cada que lo veía coquetear con alguna chica. Podría atribuírselo a celos de amigos, pero definitivamente no sentía lo mismo cada vez que James intentaba coquetear con Lily Evans – había dejado de salir y coquetear con otras chicas para perseguir a la pelirroja – y después de esa tarde tenía que reconocer que no eran ese tipo de celos. Tenía que reconocerlo: Sirius Black le gustaba.

La sensación que acompañó ese descubrimiento no fue muy buena. Tal parecía que su estómago al dar la voltereta se había quedado enredado, porque lo sentía hecho un nudo. _Maldita sea, Lupin, cómo se te ocurre, es tu mejor amigo._ Gruñó de frustración cuando lo alcanzó el motivo de sus pensamientos.

-Remus, ¿te enojaste conmigo por qué aventé tu libro? – se veía genuinamente preocupado. Sirius Black no pedía perdón, pero esa pregunta era su forma de disculparse por algo que creía que había hecho mal.

-No, Sirius, sólo que me está empezando a doler la cabeza. Creo que iré con Pomfrey a ver si tiene alguna poción que me pueda dar – dijo la primera excusa que se le vino a la mente – vuelve con James y Peter, ahorita los busco.

Una vez que se fue prosiguió con su pensamiento. Decidió que en realidad no era algo tan terrible. Nadie tendría que enterarse, mucho menos Sirius. Y guardar el secreto de sus sentimientos, definitivamente sería más fácil que el de su licantropía. Por lo menos con ese secreto no había pistas que lo pudieran delatar. Y, afortunadamente, siempre había sido bueno para mentir –costumbre de hacerlo por tantos años—y ocultar sus emociones.

-

\- ¡¿Prefecto?!  - las carcajadas de Sirius y James se escucharon por todo el vagón – vas a tener que bajarte puntos tú solito, Remus, cada que nos ayudes con las bromas.

Remus puso los ojos en blanco antes de reírse un poco. –Supongo que ahora que soy prefecto, ya no podré ayudarles con las bromas –

-Pero Remuuuuuuuuus – se quejó Sirius – sin ti no será lo mismo. Sin tu ayuda con la modificación de hechizos no… - se cayó cuando vio la sonrisa malvada de Remus - ¡maldito bastardo! ¿era broma? – esta vez fueron las risas de los cuatro lo que se escuchó.

En quinto año Remus tuvo que aceptar la responsabilidad de ser prefecto. Por un lado, se sentía agradecido y orgulloso de que le hubieran pedido eso, pero por el otro, sabía que iba a ser un conflicto con sus actividades de Merodeador. Bien sabía que justo por eso lo habían elegido, para que ayudara a controlar a sus amigos.

Efectivamente la frase que más utilizó ese año fue “debería bajarles puntos por ello”, pero pocas veces lo hacía. Y sólo en un par de ocasiones tuvo que darles castigos. Como había anticipado James, fue el primer prefecto en la historia en autocastigarse.

Ser prefecto le trajo algo muy bueno: su amistad con Lily. Ella era la prefecta de su año, y en sus rondas por el colegio descubrieron que tenían muchas cosas en común y que las conversaciones con ella eran verdaderamente agradables. A excepción de cuando la conversación se tornaba a sus amigos. Lily no podía entender cómo alguien como él podía ser amigo alguien tan inmaduro e idiota como James y Sirius.

\- A veces pueden ser desesperantes, pero son los mejores amigos y personas que he conocido.

-

Primero esa sensación, como si su esqueleto entero quisiera escapar de su cuerpo, abriéndolo por todas partes. Los escalofríos y temblores. El dolor punzante en el pecho y en cada terminación nerviosa. El chasquido de los huesos al romperse, el sabor de la sangre en su boca al abrirse sus encías para que los colmillos crecieran.  La transformación estaba comenzando.

Después, el grito. La parte de Remus que aún no era controlada por el lobo se horrorizo al reconocer a Severus Snape paralizado justo en la entrada de la Casa de los Gritos mirándolo con absoluto terror. _¡Corre!_ Quiso gritarle, pero sólo salió un gruñido. _Matarmatarmatarcomidacomidacomida_ era lo que el lobo pensaba. Quiso detener a su cuerpo, controlarlo, evitar que se abalanzara contra el chico, pero su cuerpo ya no le pertenecía.

Alcanzó a reconocer a James jalando a Snape. Corrió hacia los dos, pero justo a tiempo la puerta se cerró, provocando que se estampara con su propia inercia.

Despertó en la enfermería. En cuanto lo hizo le vinieron los recuerdos de la noche y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Quizás si volvía a dormir resultaba que había sido una pesadilla y despertaba en su cama en su habitación. Había estado a punto de matar a alguien, a un alumno. Si Snape no se lo había ya contado a toda la escuela iba a ser un milagro. Seguro que no tardaban en darle la noticia de su expulsión. _¿Cómo llegó Snape ahí?_ _Los únicos que sabían, además de los maestros del colegio, son mis amigos._ Sintió ganas de vomitar.

La voz de Dumbledore diciendo su nombre lo obligó a abrir los ojos.

-Ah, Remus, ya me parecía a mí que estabas despierto. Debo hablar contigo del desafortunado incidente de esta noche.

Tragó saliva. _No voy a llorar. Yo sabía que era mala idea estudiar aquí. Todo era demasiado bueno. Tenía que terminar en algún momento. Era lógico, alguien como yo en el colegio. Soy alguien peligroso y…_

-No tienes que preocuparte. Severus no le dirá a nadie.

Remus pensó que había escuchado mal.

\- ¿N-no me va a expulsar? Pensé que…

Dumbledore frunció el ceño un segundo, pero inmediatamente sonrió - ¿pensaste que te íbamos a expulsar por algo que no tuviste ninguna responsabilidad? ¡Por supuesto que no!

-Pero, podría haber matado a Snape… – susurró mirando hacia abajo – si James no lo hubiera salvado… - una idea terrible empezó a formarse en su mente – oh, no… James fue… ¿James le dijo? – su voz se quebró al decir esto último.

\- No, – sacudió la cabeza lentamente, haciendo que su barba se meciera - si el señor Potter no hubiera acertado en ir detrás del señor Snape, quizás estaríamos en una situación mucho más penosa. Lamentablemente el artífice de tan terrible evento fue el señor Black. Quiso hacerle una broma, al parecer, no lo pensó muy bien, si quieres mi opinión.

Otra vez pensó que había escuchado mal. Desde que había entrado a Hogwarts que el vacío constante en su corazón había desaparecido. Pero en ese momento, sintió cómo regresaba, y se extendía por todo su cuerpo, como si de su corazón fluyera hacia sus venas. Se sintió aturdido, como si lo hubieran golpeado con una bludger a quemarropa.

\- ¿S-Sirius? - musitó. Aunque no escuchó la respuesta del director. Sus oídos zumbaban. No podía –no quería—pensar en nada. Tampoco se percató en qué momento se quedó solo. Se quedó ahí, en la camilla del hospital, mirando al vacío.

Lo dieron de alta unas horas después, afortunadamente no tenía huesos rotos ni heridas tan profundas –visibles, porque por dentro se sentía destrozado— esta vez. Caminó de manera automática, sin fijarse bien a dónde iba. La costumbre lo llevó a la Torre de Gryffindor. Se dio cuenta por los gritos de la Señora Gorda, que llevaba un rato preguntándole por la contraseña. Se la dijo de manera automática y entró. La visión de su Sala Común hizo que saliera de la especie de trance en el que estaba. Fue entonces cuando todo le cayó de golpe, aplastándolo por completo.

Sirius Black, su mejor amigo, la persona que –muy a su pesar—más amaba en este mundo, lo había traicionado. Había estado a punto de convertirlo en un asesino. Había roto la promesa de no decirle a nadie. Había preferido una estúpida broma contra Snape por sobre él, por sobre su amistad.

Desde las escaleras podía escuchar a James gritar. Sonaba como si estuviera peleando con alguien, aunque no se alcanzaba a distinguir lo que decía. Se detuvo un momento, inseguro de entrar al dormitorio, pero al final decidió que era mejor enfrentarlo. Cuando entró a la habitación se hizo el silencio, lo voltearon a ver.

Sirius se acercó a él con cara de culpa. Pero procuró no mirarlo, fijando su vista en su cama. Pasó a un lado de él, sin mirar tampoco a los demás y se tiró sobre su cama, boca abajo. Sintió que alguien se sentaba en su cama.

-Rem. – era Sirius – Perdóname. No sé qué estaba pensando… yo… de verdad lo siento.

\- Vete – fue para la único que pudo juntar las fuerzas. Lo dijo sin siquiera levantar la cabeza.

\- Rem. De verdad, fue un accidente, yo no quería… mírame, por favor…

Su tono de súplica, o sus palabras, o simplemente que llevaba horas anestesiando sus sentimientos, hicieron que algo se rompiera en Remus. Llenándolo de enojo. Era un enojo lleno de dolor, de angustia, de reproches. Un enojo contra Sirius, pero también contra él. Por haber sido tan ingenuo, porque a pesar de todo no podía evitar sentirse culpable de hacerlo sentir mal. Porque a pesar de todo, a pesar de la traición no podía dejar de amarlo.

Se incorporó, mirando por fin a Sirius. Se enojó aún más contra sí mismo al ver su cara llena de lágrimas, la angustia y el temor claros en sus ojos y sentir ganas de consolarlo. De decirle en ese momento que lo perdonaba.

-No te quiero ver. Lárgate – le dijo, imprimiendo en sus palabras todo ese enojo y dolor que sentía. – ¡QUE TE LARGUES, BLACK! No quiero hablar contigo, ni ahorita ni nunca. – Lo empujó para quitarlo de su cama, y con un hechizo cerró sus cortinas. Solo quería estar solo. Llorar y dormir.


	4. Acompañado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las noches de luna llena ya no son tan solitarias y terribles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes de empezar el capítulo una aclaración: así como decidí usar el apodo de Snape en inglés, decidí usar los nombres de los merodeadores en inglés también. La razón es que me gusta mucho más, y me suena más bonito y tierno (Moony es más cariñoso que Lunático, ¿o no?)

Remus llevaba tres semanas sintiéndose el ser más miserable del universo. Sirius no había vuelto a poner un pie en el dormitorio, ni a hablarle, ni a mirarlo si quiera. En clases se sentaba en el lado opuesto ―si iba— y se sentaba en la esquina más alejada de la mesa durante la única comida en el Gran Comedor en la que habían coincidido. Al parecer, después de esa ocasión había decidido comer en las cocinas, o al menos eso suponía Remus. James ―que ya se había disculpado montones de veces por los hechizos aturdidores― y Peter habían escogido mantenerse a su lado, y, por lo tanto, tampoco hablarle a Sirius. Él no lo había pedido, simplemente lo habían decidido así.

Hubiera preferido que James y Peter no hubieran tomado partido. Él estaba acostumbrado a estar solo y una parte ―bastante más grande de lo que hubiera querido― le dolía por la culpa de que Sirius estuviera solo.

Se atrevió a lanzar una mirada al otro lado del salón. Por el aspecto que presentaba Sirius, completamente ojeroso y desaliñado. «¿Cuándo habrá sido la última vez que se dio un baño?». Era evidente que era tan miserable como él. O quizás más, al menos él tenía a James y Peter. «¿Dónde estará durmiendo?». Se preocupaba por él, lo cual empeoraba su situación.

Ya que el enojo había desaparecido, dejando sólo el dolor y la tristeza, se había arrepentido de haber dicho que no quería hablar nunca más con él. Lo extrañaba como nunca se había imaginado que se podía extrañar a alguien. Extrañaba su risa escandalosa y despreocupada; extrañaba la manera en la que decía su nombre, alargándolo un poco en la «u»; extrañaba sus ojos grises brillando de emoción ante la perspectiva de una nueva travesura; extrañaba la manera en la que su cabello se sacudía al ritmo de la música al bailar; extrañaba hasta sus ronquidos y su malhumor.

Se negaba a ser el que diera el primer paso. Sirius había roto su promesa, y debería disculparse. Ya lo había hecho una vez, ¿por qué no hacerlo nuevamente? Pero en ocasiones temía que eso no fuera ocurrir.

Apenas terminó la clase Sirius salió con prisa, casi corriendo. Remus sabía que no era por querer llegar pronto a su siguiente clase ―Estudios Muggles― sino para evitarlo. La siguiente clase de Remus era Runas Antiguas, pero decidió que no tenía ganas de descifrar textos ni aprender simbolitos ese día, así que decidió saltársela. Se dirigió a los jardines, para sentarse en su lugar favorito junto al lago. En ese mismo lugar en el que se había dado cuenta de que Sirius le gustaba. Cuando recordó ese momento sintió un nudo en su estómago. Quizás no había sido la mejor idea ir ahí, se detuvo, indeciso entre regresar al castillo o buscar otro lugar.

«No, no puedo dejar de ir a lugares o estar en ellos por ese motivo». Respiró profundamente y siguió caminando. Se sentó recargándose en el árbol. Sacó su novela muggle del momento y comenzó a intentar leer.

Por fin logró concentrarse y empezar a perderse en la historia cuando sintió una presencia acercándose. Alzó la mirada para ver quién era y se sorprendió al ver a un enorme perro negro justo en frente de él. Cuando el perro notó que lo miraba se quedó completamente quieto. Parecía asustado. Pero sólo fue por un momento, y de pronto ya tenía al perro justo en frente de él.

―Hola amigo, ¿de dónde saliste? ―Levantó su mano para acariciarlo. Por su mente pasó la posibilidad de que lo mordiera, pero la desechó asumiendo que si el perro se había acercado tan tranquilo no iba a hacerlo―. ¿Estás perdido? ―acarició su cabeza. Su pelaje era realmente suave, completamente negro, incluso bajo la luz del sol y sus ojos de un gris que reconocería en cualquier lado. Contuvo el aliento.

»¿Sirius? ―El perro agachó la cabeza, gimiendo―. ¿cómo…? ¿qué…? ¿cuándo? ¡Oh por dios, Sirius! ―Dejó escapar un sollozo y se lanzó hacia adelante para abrazarlo, para impedir que huyera. Enterrando su cabeza en su pelaje murmuró―. No vuelvas a hacerme esto. No sé si podré volver a perdonarte, pero al menos por esta vez sí.

Dejó de abrazarlo, volviendo a mirarlo a los ojos. El perro lanzó un ladrido y lamió su cara, provocando una carcajada ante lo inesperado de esa acción. De repente el perro ya no estaba, dejando en su lugar a un Sirius con sonrisa triste que lo miraba con intensidad.

―No puedo creerlo. ¿Desde cuándo? ―Fue lo más que pudo articular en ese momento Remus, sintiendo demasiadas cosas a la vez.

―Pensé que la única manera en la que puedo compensar lo que hice era lograr hacerme animago ―Se mordió el labio, rascándose la nuca apenado―. De verdad lo siento mucho, Rem. No hay explicación que valga.

―Ya te dije que te perdonaba. ―Remus se encogió de hombros, sonriéndole tímidamente. La sonrisa de Sirius se amplió, mostrando los dientes de tal manera que le recordó a Remus el perro en el que se transformaba.

―¿Crees que James y Peter me perdonen? ―Volvió a ponerse serio.

―Seguro que sí. Creo que están molestos por mi bien. ―Se puso de pie―. ¿Vienes? ―Sirius se paró casi dando un salto.

James casi se pone a llorar de felicidad cuando los vio entrar juntos al Gran Comedor.

―¿Somos amigos otra vez? ― preguntó emocionado.

―Sí, si es que me perdonan. ¿Jamie? ―Lo miró expectante y sonrió cuando lo vio asentir―. ¿Pete? ―El rubio asintió también. Y entonces Sirius jaló a Remus para poder abrazar a los tres al mismo tiempo―. Tengo algo que mostrarles, así que cenemos rápido.

Una vez que estuvieron en el dormitorio Sirius se transformó.

―¡Wow! ―exclamó James dando brincos de emoción―. ¿Cómo lo lograste?

―Llevamos semanas intentándolo y no hemos logrado ningún avance. ―Se quejó Peter.

Sirius volvió a su forma humana, sonreía pero su mirada expresaba tristeza.

―Será mejor que nos sentemos ―dijo señalando la esquina llena de cojines donde siempre se sentaban a planear bromas. Una vez que todos se sentaron, los miró uno a uno para dar más énfasis a lo que iba a contar―. La noche que pensé que había perdido su amistad para siempre, sentí que ya nada importaba, incluso si me moría nadie me iba a extrañar. Y simplemente ocurrió. ―Encogió los hombros. Los demás sólo lo miraron con la boca abierta, se esperaban algo más emocionante―. Lo siento si no es una explicación muy buena, la verdad ni yo sé cómo pasó.

― ¿Ósea que tenemos que querernos morir para poder transformarnos? ―La voz aterrada de Peter sonó más aguda de lo normal.

―No precisamente, creo que sólo debes dejar fluir. Dejar que tu lado animal sobreponga el racional. Supongo que algo así es, ¿me equivoco? ―Fue Remus el que realizó esa explicación, dirigiendo la pregunta a Sirius.

―No lo podría haber dicho mejor yo, Rem. ―Le guiñó un ojo y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Pasaron la noche en vela tratando de transformarse. James lo logró alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana, aunque Peter sólo consiguió que le salieran bigotes y sus orejas crecieran.

―No te preocupes, Pete, seguro que mañana lo logras ―le dijo Remus entre bostezos.

Al día siguiente todos estaban cansados y ojerosos por el desvelo, pero estaban felices. Eran cuatro otra vez, estaban logrando sus transformaciones de animago y habían servido panecitos rellenos de chocolate a la hora del té, los favoritos de Remus.

~~.~~

A Peter le tomó un par de días más conseguir la transformación completa, justo a tiempo para la luna llena. Debían ser muy cuidadosos de que nadie notara que iban a visitarlo, para lo cual la capa de James les fue muy útil. Remus se había negado rotundamente a que lo vieran transformarse ―no quería traumarlos al verlo sufrir tanto― así que les pidió que llegaran después.

Estaban un poco nerviosos, James sobre todo, puesto que ya había visto al hombre lobo transformado y era terrorífico. Además, aunque la teoría decía que como animales no querría atacarlos, era sólo eso: teoría. Pero no podían dejar a su amigo solo, no después de prometerle que estarían con él.

Peter pasó primero ya transformado para inmovilizar el árbol. Al principio el lobo se mostró hostil, gruñendo y haciendo ademán de atacarlos. Sirius se plantó enfrente de él y se acercó. Ante la proximidad el hombre lobo se lanzó contra él. Forcejearon un rato, y sorpresivamente el perro logró dominarlo. Una vez que estuvo tranquilo el lobo, se acercaron James y Peter, este último con bastante indecisión.

Notaron que al estar todos transformados, podían comunicarse de alguna manera que iba más allá de su comprensión. Al lobo era al que más trabajo le costaba, y no eran conversaciones particularmente largas. Más bien eran palabras sueltas, ordenes, comentarios. Ante la presencia de sus amigos la parte que seguía siendo Remus en el interior del lobo sentía que tenía más control.

Sirius sugirió que salieran de la casa. Sería mucho más provechosa la noche si paseaban por el Bosque Prohibido. Corrieron por el bosque, el lobo satisfecho por primera vez. Por una vez no sentía la necesidad de matar y alimentarse, podía sentir el viento en su pelaje, percibía el aroma del bosque, de la tierra, los otros animales y creaturas que lo habitaban, y la presencia de sus amigos; de su manada.

Al día siguiente Pomfrey se sorprendió de encontrar a Remus con menos heridas de las acostumbradas. Y a todos los demás profesores les preocupó encontrar al resto tan silenciosos y cansados, porque eso sólo era señal inequívoca de que se habían desvelado planeando alguna broma tremenda.

Acompañado de sus amigos Remus pasaba menos dolor en la noche, incluso las transformaciones parecían haber perdido su intensidad. Seguía siendo agonizante cuando sus huesos se rompían y la carne se estiraba, pero el no estar pensando y temiendo lo que seguía, lo hacía de alguna manera más soportable. Incluso se podría decir que disfrutaba de las noches en la que junto con su manada corría por el Bosque, sin ninguna atadura, experimentando todo lo que sus sentidos lobunos tenían por ofrecerle.

Claro que no todo era perfecto. Había ocasiones en las que el lobo seguía tomando el control y en algunas ocasiones ni siquiera la presencia de sus amigos evitaban que atacara a algo en el bosque, e incluso en algún par de ocasiones llegó a atacar a sus propios amigos ―después de esas noches siempre les insistía que no debían hacerlo más, pero siempre lo convencían de lo contrario― pero afortunadamente nunca pasó algo realmente grave.

Aun así en ciertos momentos le asaltaba la culpa a Remus. Sabía que estaba traicionando la confianza que Dumbledore había tenido en él de comportarse responsablemente. Había estado de acuerdo en que sus amigos rompieran quién sabe cuántas reglas del mundo mágico y del colegio por él. Le daba culpa y vergüenza darse cuenta que era egoísta. Pero la vida ―o más bien Greyback― le había negado muchas cosas y, como le insistían continuamente sus amigos, merecía que hicieran eso por él. Así que se tragaba esa culpa, la escondía profunda en una parte de su cerebro de la que sólo escapaba en ocasiones, y se permitía ser feliz.

~~.~~

―Deberíamos ponernos nombres clave, como de espías ―sugirió James un sábado por la mañana mientras trabajaban en su nuevo proyecto: un mapa que mostraría todo Hogwarts. La idea se les había ocurrido en tercero, después de encontrar el pasadizo que los llevaba al sótano de Honeydukes. En el mapa pondrían los varios pasadizos secretos que habían ido localizando, más todos los rincones de Hogwarts. Y unas semanas antes Remus había encontrado un hechizo bastante útil con el cuál se podría rastear a las personas. En ese momento estaba tratando de encontrar la manera de modificarlo para que marcara a todos los que estuvieran en el castillo, para que eso también se indicara en el mapa.

―¡Qué espléndida idea, Jamsie! ―Sirius levantó la cabeza del libro que estaba hojeando en búsqueda de una forma de hacer que el mapa se mostrara sólo a ellos. Lanzó una mirada a Remus―. Rem podría ser Moony…

―¿Moony? ―la ceja de Remus se arqueó hacia arriba. La velocidad con la que lo había sugerido le hacía pensar que ya lo había pensado antes.

―Sí, bueno, por lo del influjo de la luna y eso, si te molesta podemos pensar otro ―se apresuró a contestar. Quizás debería haberle molestado, porque en realidad su licantropía no era algo que lo hiciera feliz, pero le gustaba cómo sonaba, y tenía que reconocer que mucho tenía que ver con que fuera idea de Sirius.

―No, déjalo, me gusta. Se me ocurre que los nombres clave podrían ser de acuerdo con sus formas de animago ―sonrió agradecido, siempre que recordaba que sus amigos habían hecho todo eso por él sentía un calor agradable en el corazón―; ya que el mío hace alusión a mi «pequeño problema peludo».

― Sirius podría ser Pulgoso ―dijo Peter entre dientes riéndose― y James, Bambi.

―¡Oye! Que sepas que ya no tengo pulgas ― Sirius aventó el libro contra él, sin mucha fuerza para no lastimarlo―. Tú tendrás que ser Peste o algo así. Ya ves que las ratas son portadoras.

―Pero eso suena mucho como su nombre, ¿no crees? ―dijo Remus divertido por el intercambio―. Sin embargo, estoy muy de acuerdo con las sugerencias para ustedes dos ―sonrió malévolamente.

―No se vale, Moony. ―Puso su mano en su frente y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, teatralmente ―. Yo te pongo un nombre bonito y tú te burlas de mí ―dijo fingiendo sollozos.

―Y luego dices que yo soy el dramático ―le contestó con una risita, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

James concentrado en sus pensamientos, apretando la punta de la pluma contra su labio manchándose inadvertidamente de tinta habló por fin.

―Sirius podría ser Padfoot. ―Lo señaló, Sirius levantó sus dos pulgares emocionado para demostrar su aprobación ― ya saben, por la leyenda, me pareció adecuado. Peter podría ser Wormtail. ―Peter frunció el ceño por la parte de gusano en su nombre―. Ya sé que no suena muy bonito, pero estuve pensando y no se me ocurre nada más, y la verdad es que tu cola si parece gusano. La otra es Bigotes… ―Peter negó frenéticamente con la cabeza―. Queda Wormtail entonces. Y yo podría ser Horns.

―Te luciste con los nombres, menos en el tuyo. ¿Horns? Ya de paso ponte Horny mejor. ―Sirius soltó una carcajada ante el inesperado juego de palabras de Remus; inesperado porque su amigo rara vez hacía bromas con referencias sexuales―. Pensemos en algo más, ¿Qué te parece Prongs? ― inquirió Remus. El rostro de James se iluminó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Sirius volvió a reír, si lo que buscaban algo que no pudiera cambiarse a algo sucio deberían haber usado otro, no podía esperar a decirle  _thongs_  por «accidente».

―¡Prongs! Me encanta. Muy bien. Ahora seremos los señores Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot y Prongs. ―Aplaudió―. Ya que acabemos este maldito mapa podremos ponerle nuestros nombres secretos.

~~.~~

Dejó a un lado el pergamino en el que llevaba horas tratando de escribir para la tarea de Transformaciones para el siguiente martes sin éxito alguno. Se talló los ojos y suspiró, dejando salir el aire lentamente. Su mente estaba en otro lado, para ser precisos en Sirius Black. Era la tercera noche que salía con Violeta Pyle ―de Ravenclaw―, esa semana. Ya era tarde y su estómago se le revolvía en pensar qué estaría haciendo. Una parte de él deseaba aprovechar que como prefecto tenía permitido salir de noche y buscarlo, pero la parte lógica de él le decía que seguro lo encontraría en una situación que sólo le traería más dolor.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por su amigo, había decidido que no sería algo que afectara su forma de actuar con él. No haría nada que lo hiciera sospechar. Sabía que en el momento que su amigo supiera iba a ser el momento en el que lo perdía para siempre. O quizás si tenía suerte no para siempre, pero seguro que se iba a comportar diferente con él y nada sería más horrible, pensaba. Había decidido que nunca lo sabría, y que por ello debía aguantar estoicamente este tipo de situaciones. Aunque no podía evitar sentir unos celos asesinos cada vez que veía a Sirius abrazar o besar a alguien, o cuando les contaba de su última conquista. Así como no podía evitar esos sueños que le atormentaban y lo llenaban de deseos que no se iban a cumplir jamás.

Había intentado no pensar en él de esa forma e incluso había aceptado salir con Mary MacDonald, una chica de Gryffindor un año menor ―amiga de Lily― bastante linda y dulce. Pero no había durado mucho, y sólo lo había dejado sintiéndose mal por haberla usado para tratar de olvidar a Sirius. Afortunadamente habían quedado como amigos.

Soltó otro suspiro ―el número veintidós de esa noche― resignado a que no lograría escribir nada. Comenzó a recoger sus cosas para subir a dormir ―o a intentar hacerlo, al menos―. Justo estaba poniendo la tapa del tintero cuando escuchó que la entrada a la Sala Común se abría. Dejando entrar a Sirius, que lucía como si se hubiera ganado la lotería.

―Eh, Moony, ¿qué haces acá tan tarde? ―Notó el montón de libros en sus manos y arrugó la nariz―. ¿Tarea? ¿en serio? ¡Pero si es viernes! Amigo, no sabes divertirte.

―Prefiero terminar mi tarea para poder disfrutar el fin de semana sin preocupaciones, a diferencia de otros que tienen que hacer todo de último momento y con prisas ―Se encogió los hombros y se giró para caminar a las escaleras. Sirius caminando a un lado suyo.

― ¿Sabes qué me contó Violeta? ― la voz de Sirius sugería que era un chisme tremendo, pero Remus estaba molesto, malditos celos inoportunos, y la verdad es que no le interesaba―. Me dijo que tiene una amiga a la que le gustas, ¿quieres que…?

―¡No! ―lo dijo más fuerte de lo que quería. Ya habían tenido esa discusión más de una vez. Sirius juraba, a pesar de que le había aclarado que no era así, que Mary le había roto el corazón. Y se había propuesto conseguirle a alguien para que no sufriera por ella. El problema era que Mary no había roto nada, más bien a la inversa. El que le rompía constantemente el corazón a Remus de manera inadvertida era él, pero eso no lo podía saber.

«Al menos ahora no me contó todas las cosas que hizo con ella», pensó con una mezcla de alivio y tristeza ―al recordar las cosas que le había contado otras veces―antes de dormir.

A Violeta le siguieron Rosalie ―la amiga que supuestamente estaba interesada en Remus―, Laurel y Stephania ―ambas de Hufflepuff, de sexto y séptimo respectivamente― y Lucy ―Gryffindor, de cuarto―. Era una especie de consuelo amargo el que no durara con ninguna más de dos semanas. Era absurdo, y se reprendía por sentirse así, pero cuando terminaba con una no podía evitar sentir una ligera esperanza de que se cansara de salir y coquetear con chicas, y tener más tiempo para pasarlo juntos, aunque fuera como amigos. Era un pensamiento completamente egoísta, pero temía el momento en el que se enamorara de alguna y quisiera pasar todo el tiempo con ella. «Algún día tendrá que pasar», se recordaba cada que podía, sintiendo el peso en su corazón.

~~.~~

Por fin encontró un lugar donde sentarse en la biblioteca atiborrada de alumnos. Desde el regreso de vacaciones de Navidad la realidad de la proximidad de los TIMOS y los EXTASIS se podía respirar. Para algunos ―como el resto de los Merodeadores― poco más de cuatro meses era muchísimo tiempo para estudiar, pero para Remus y para la mayor parte de quinto y séptimo el tiempo era esencial.

Colocó con cuidado los libros que había juntado sobre la mesa y buscó pergamino, pluma y tinta en su mochila. En eso vio a James acercarse caminando con toda la seguridad que lo representaba. Se dejó caer en la silla vacía de un lado.

― Está apartada… ―comenzó a decirle a su amigo, a modo de disculpa.

―Para Evans, lo sé.―La sonrisa que ya traía se extendió, recordándole a Remus al gato de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas―. Vine a invitarla al baile de San Valentín.

Remus bufó divertido

―Buena suerte con eso ―dijo sarcástico, sacudiendo la cabeza lentamente de un lado a otro―, me pregunto cuál será el hechizo que te eche hoy.

―Gracias por tu voto de confianza. ―James parecía tremendamente ofendido, aunque el temblor en la comisura de sus labios delataba su intención de sonreír―. ¿Tú con quién irás? ― le preguntó.

― No iré. ―Se encogió de hombros.

―¿Por?

―No tengo ganas, en realidad. Además, tengo mucha tarea. ―«No quiero ver cómo Sirius baila y coquetea con alguien. No quiero bailar con nadie que no sea él, ni siquiera sé bailar para empezar». Sabía que sus excusas eran bastante malas, pero era lo primero que se le ocurrió.

La expresión de James cambió de pronto, frunciendo el ceño inquisitivo.

―Padfoot está preocupado por ti, dice que aún estás triste por MacDonald. ¿Es eso?

― ¿Todavía sigue con eso? ―Se rió, tratando de sonar divertido, pero le saló más amarga de lo que quería ante la ironía―. Yo terminé con ella, Prongs. Seguimos siendo amigos. Es una chica sensacional, pero no me gusta ella. ―Se mordió la lengua, consciente del desliz, rezando que James no lo hubiera notado.

No tuvo tal suerte.

― No te gusta ella, ¿pero sí alguien más? ―Sus ojos se iluminaron ante la revelación de que a su amigo le gustaba alguien. Quizás Sirius no había estado tan equivocado cuando le dijo preocupado que Remus estaba triste por alguien―. ¿Quién?

Remus se maldijo internamente. Su mente a mil por hora tratando de pensar qué decir.

―No me gusta nadie. ―Resolvió que lo mejor era fingir demencia. Si James se enteraba era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que Sirius lo supiera también. Nadie debía saberlo nunca. Nadie. Era algo que se quedaría para siempre escondido en lo más profundo de su ser.

James abrió la boca, para seguirle insistiendo porque evidentemente no le creía ni poquito. Afortunadamente llegó Lili, quien efectivamente rechazó a James, diciendo que antes besaría un troll antes de ir al baile con él y le lanzó un mocomurciélagos.

~~.~~

Ojalá todo hubiera quedado en eso. Pero sabía que James seguiría insistiendo. Y como la mala fortuna siempre había perseguido a Remus, ahora se le habían unido Peter y ―peor aún― Sirius. Lo acosaban cada que estaba distraído, con la esperanza de que se le escapara la verdad. Era verdaderamente molesto y estaba cansando a Remus.

El catorce de febrero le insistieron todo el día que se atreviera a invitar a la persona ―a la chica― que le gustaba a salir. Le prometían que no lo iba a rechazar. Al final ya sólo quedaba Sirius insistiendo. James y Peter se habían ido desde hace rato. James al no poder ir con Evans había decidido ir solo y tratar de conseguir un baile con ella, se había ido temprano a esperarla. Peter se había ido a buscar a su cita apenas unos momentos antes. Sirius tenía que irse pronto también con su cita de la noche.

―Eres muy bien parecido, Moony. ―le dijo Sirius. Se sonrojó, sin poderlo evitar, aunque sabía que su amigo no lo decía enserio, no completamente, sino sólo para animarlo―. Eres un buen partido, el mejor de toda la escuela. Incluso si ya tiene una cita seguro que lo manda a volar por ti. ―Se sonrojó más, deseando que eso fuera verdad, que si le confesara en ese momento él aceptaría, pero era sólo eso: un deseo.

― Gracias, Pads ―esperaba que su voz no delatara el montón de cosas que estaba sintiendo en su panza―, pero de verdad no me gusta nadie y no quiero ir a la fiesta.

―Bueno, como quieras. ―Por fin se rindió. Antes de salir se giró y con un movimiento de mano se despidió―. Te veo al rato.

Se quedó mirando la puerta varios minutos después de que se marchara. Tratando de acomodar el revoltijo de emociones, en el cual dominaba la tristeza. Se sentía desconsolado, pero ya era una sensación familiar y constante en la vida de Remus. Suspiró, tratando de sacudirse la sensación. Se agachó para sacar de debajo de su cama la caja en la que guardaba sus provisiones. Sacó el paquete de calderos de chocolate que había comprado para Sirius y que no se había atrevido a dársela, ni siquiera con una nota anónima. Se quedó jugueteando con la caja entre sus manos un rato, pensando. Al final decidió que no pasaba nada si se lo daba, no tenía por qué enterarse que eran de su parte. Escribiría una nota con una letra diferente, lo dejaría sobre su cama y para cuando él volviera ya estaría dormido, le diría que no había visto quién lo había dejado.

Así lo hizo. Si no podía confesarle sus sentimientos, por lo menos en esta ocasión se permitiría jugar y ser libre por un momento, aunque fuera en secreto. Pasó más de una hora pensando qué escribirle en la nota. No podía ser algo que le delatara, pero tampoco quería que fuera algo frívolo y superficial. Ni tampoco algo demasiado cursi. Pero al final encontró la frase perfecta. Cortó un pedazo de pergamino y buscó la tinta de color rojo. Escribió con la letra lo más diferente que podía a la suya, lo dobló y se acercó a la cama de Sirius.

En el instante en el que estaba colocando las cosas la puerta se abrió, dejando entrar a Sirius. El corazón de Remus dio un vuelco y sintió como si hubiera caído una bala de plomo en su estómago. Trató de esconder en su espalda el paquete, pero Sirius alcanzó a verlo.

―¿Qué es eso? ―El corazón de Remus pasó de latir velozmente a detenerse por completo.

―Na–nada ― musitó nervioso. Tratando de esconder el paquete retrocediendo. Su cerebro parecía haberse licuado y cualquier explicación inteligente se había desaparecido. Sirius se estaba acercando. Ordenó a su cuerpo moverse, pero le desobedeció.

―¿Te estás robando mis chocolates? Está bien que me hayan mandado miles mis admiradoras, pero me los puedes pedir y… ―Se detuvo al ver la cara de pánico del licántropo, que seguía escondiendo la caja detrás de él. Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa, una sospecha formándose en su mente―. ¿Son para mí? ― susurró.

Por fin respondió su cuerpo. Necesitaba alejarse, huir, que la tierra se lo tragara y que no lo escupiera nunca. «Lo sabe, lo sabe, lo sabe». Salió corriendo, pasando de largo a Sirius. Bajó las escaleras tan rápido que casi se resbala y cae. «Al menos me moriré de otra cosa, y no de vergüenza». No sabía a dónde dirigirse, sólo quería perderse, quería que el miedo de lo que vendría desapareciera.

En su salida tan precipitada no se fijó que el pedazo de pergamino se había caído, quedando a la vista de Sirius. El animago se acercó a recogerlo, lo desdobló con cuidado, leyendo lo que tenía escrito. Miró hacia el buró de Remus: un tintero rojo y la pluma chorreando a un lado delataban al autor de la nota.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahora, sé que hay un juego de palabras cuando están escogiendo sus nombres que puede resultar confuso si no se habla inglés. «Horny» se traduciría literalmente como cuernudo, pero se usa para decir que se está caliente en una forma sexual. Y «thongs» es tangas.
> 
> Eso es todo por este capítulo, que hasta ahorita ha sido mi favorito de escribir y por todo lo que pasa. Espero que a ustedes les haya gustado tanto como a mí.


	5. Incertidumbre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius sabe sobre los sentimientos de Remus. ¿Qué va a pasar?

«Bueno, quizás reaccioné de manera exagerada» pensó Remus cuando se tranquilizó. Se había escondido detrás de la estatua de Lachlan el Larguirucho, porque fue el primer lugar que vio. Le había tomado varios minutos lograr que su corazón latiera a la velocidad normal y que su mente no corriera a la misma velocidad que éste. «Pude haber inventado cualquier excusa». El problema es que su habilidad para saber qué decir y encontrar soluciones rápidas se veía nulificada cuando se trataba de Sirius.

Se golpeó la frente frustrado, porque ahora sabía que sólo había hecho más grandes las cosas. ¿Cómo le iba a explicar por qué salió corriendo como si hubiera visto una mantícora al verlo? Le podía haber dado los chocolates y luego darle unos a James y a Peter, seguro que tenía guardados un par, aunque no fueran tan finos como esos. Igual ahora la caja estaba toda aplastada y...

―Oh, no.

Regresó sobre sus pasos, buscando frenéticamente el pergamino. Al no encontrarlo por ninguna parte deseó fervientemente que alguien lo hubiera encontrado, porque si se había caído en el dormitorio y Sirius lo había visto… «No, no, no». Se sentó derrotado en el sillón de la Sala Común. No podía subir, no si él estaba ahí. Si antes no había atado cabos y adivinado su secreto, seguro que ahora sí. «Lupin, eres un estúpido».

James y Peter regresaron un par de horas después. Ambos tambaleándose, tratando de apoyarse mutuamente para caminar y apestando a whisky de fuego. Cómo habían logrado tal estado de ebriedad sin que McGonagall los castigara hasta el fin de año era un misterio casi tan grande como el que no se hubieran roto el cuello tratando de llegar a la torre. Subieron los tres, pudiendo caminar mejor ahora que Remus los cargaba a ambos. «Al menos así no tendré que enfrentar a Sirius solo».

Estaba dormido, con las cortinas cerradas, para su enorme alivio. Acostó ― o más bien tiró― a sus amigos en sus respectivas camas, escuchándolos roncar al instante. Hizo un pequeño Lumos para buscar en el piso la carta, aunque sabía que era en balde.

~~.~~

Plan A: hacer como si nada, con la esperanza de que Sirius no lo mencionara. Con suerte no se había dado cuenta.

Plan B: evitarlo a toda costa, haciéndolo aún más evidente y arriesgándose a que los demás sospechen.

Plan C: mentir y decir que era una broma que le estaba preparando o que eran de parte de alguien más. Quizás no le creyera, pero al menos no quedaría como algo sin mencionar.

Plan D: huir del país, cambiarse el nombre y no volver nunca más.

Plan E: confesarle todo, aclararle que no debería de preocuparse porque entendía que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos y esperar que no cambiara demasiado su relación.

Plan F: desmemorizarlo.

Plan G: decirle que eran para Mary, o que eran de Mary para él.

Pasó toda la noche pensando posibles planes para el día siguiente, algunos más absurdos y exagerados que otros. Pero ninguno le convencía, todos tenían sus riesgos y posibles consecuencias.

Al final, la decisión no fue suya.

Cuando se levantó ya no estaba. Peter y James roncaban ruidosamente, pero la cama de Sirius estaba vacía. El baño también estaba vacío, y aprovechó para darse un baño largo, tratando de que el agua se llevara la sensación de que algo apretaba su corazón.

― ¿Dónde se metió Padfoot? ―preguntó James el sábado en la tarde, cuando por fin se le había pasado la resaca y pudo notar la ausencia de su amigo―. No lo he visto desde el ayer.

Remus se encogió de hombros, tratando de hacerlo de manera natural. Pero James, siendo tan observador como siempre, notó la mueca que se le había escapado.

―¿Volvieron a pelear? ―puso su cara de «persona seria», incorporándose del sillón para poner su mano en el hombro de Remus―. ¿Ahora qué hizo?

―No nos peleamos, no sé por qué anda desaparecido ―mintió tratando de sonar alegre―, probablemente está con alguien, alguna nueva conquista, seguramente. ―Sintió que se le estrujaba más el pecho con su propia mentira, al pensar en esa posibilidad.

―Ah, puede ser. ―James asintió―. Mientras se aparezca mañana para acompañarnos en la luna llena, que aproveche el día para divertirse ―concluyó, volviéndose a recostar, tomando el comic muggle que estaba leyendo en ese momento, perdiéndose así la cara de dolor y tristeza de su amigo licántropo.

Ni siquiera lo había pensado. Pero dudaba que fuera a acompañarlos. Seguro se sentía tan asqueado de saber de sus sentimientos que jamás le volvía a hablar. Si no, ¿por qué lo evitaba? Había echado todo a perder, todo por sentirse de esa manera, todo por no poder evitar enamorarse de Sirius Black. Si tan sólo no se le hubiera ocurrido esa estúpida idea de darle chocolates. Pero no tenía un giratiempo para deshacer lo ocurrido.

Y ahora sentía las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos. Maldita sea.

―Voy al cuarto, dejé arriba mis apuntes de Encantamientos y los necesito para terminar este ensayo ―dijo, girándose por si James lo miraba.

No quería llorar. No quería sentirse tan devastado. Pero llevaba alrededor de un año temiendo justo eso, el rechazo de su mejor amigo. Lo peor era sentir todas las esperanzas que se colaban en ocasiones ―como cuando lo descubría mirándolo, o cuando le sonreía― de que le correspondiera romperse en cachitos. Así como su corazón.

~~.~~

Iba llegando a la mesa de Gryffindor en el Gran Comedor, y como siempre Lily era la única de quinto sentada a esas horas en domingo. El influjo de la luna tiraba de sus huesos como cada mes, el dolor de sus articulaciones comparándose con el de su corazón, y la migraña que acompañaba estas sensaciones le taladraba el cerebro. Sin embargo, Lily lucía peor que él.

―¿Estás bien? ―le preguntó a su amiga, preocupado al ver sus ojos hinchados y sus ojeras.

―Hubo otro ataque. En Cokeworth. ―Sus manos temblorosas le pasaron la copia de El Profeta del día anterior. Tan ocupado había estado sufriendo con su situación con Sirius que no lo había leído. Escaneó rápidamente la noticia: una familia de cinco, el hijo mayor trabajador de la fábrica de ranas de chocolate no estaba en casa, pero su madre ―hija de muggles― y sus hermanos de diez ―el siguiente año habría entrado a Hogwarts― y de ocho habían sido asesinados, el padre había sobrevivido, pero se encontraba en San Mungo herido de gravedad e inconsciente.

―Fue sólo a unas calles de donde viven mis padres, Rem; a unas calles apenas. ¿Y si son los siguientes? ―Se le escapó un sollozo―. Lo peor es que me da miedo avisarles, ¿qué tal que están vigilando la zona y ven que les llega una lechuza? ―El sollozo se transformó en llanto.

Lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarla. Sintiéndose culpable porque sus problemas ahora parecían insignificantes ante esa terrible situación que se estaba volviendo cada vez más frecuente. Había empezado hace unos años con casos aislados, pero ahora incluso habían llegado a la primera página del periódico.

―Nunca atacan dos veces seguidas en la misma zona. Seguro ahorita el Ministerio la tiene inundada de aurores. ―La trató de consolar lo mejor que pudo.

Llegaron Alice y Dorcas, que también se veían ojerosas, seguro habían pasado la noche en vela de igual manera. Fue un alivio para él que llegaran a relevarlo, porque el dolor de cabeza no había hecho más que aumentar. Quizás se iría desde temprano con Pomfrey, para pedirle alguna poción para el dolor ―que funcionaban sólo parcialmente, dado que el dolor era por razones sobrenaturales― y tratar de dormir algo en la enfermería antes de la noche.

~~.~~

«¿En dónde demonios están?», se preguntó mientras se paseaba frenéticamente de un lado a otro. Pronto empezaría a transformarse, y normalmente estaban ahí antes, para esperarlo en otro cuarto en sus formas animales mientras tanto. Nunca los dejaba verlo cuando ocurría, porque se imaginaba lo impresionante que podía ser ―aunque James ya había visto una parte― y no se sentía cómodo. Pero podía sentir lo cerca que estaban y eso le daba cierta tranquilidad.

Empezaba a sentir el crujido de sus huesos, pronto perdería la conciencia y sus amigos no se aparecían por ningún lado. Comenzaba a preocuparse que no llegaran. Sirius se imaginaba que no lo haría, pero los otros dos le habían prometido que estarían.

Despertó sintiendo algo cálido alrededor suyo. Percibió un aroma que reconocería en cualquier lado, el aroma de Sirius. Confundido abrió los ojos, viéndolo ante él. Se dio cuenta que la sensación cálida que lo rodeaba eran sus brazos. La respiración acompasada del chico le hacía cosquillas en el cuello. Una sensación curiosa ―similar a un escalofrío― pero familiar le recorrió, concentrándose en cierto lugar, haciéndolo notar que alguien ―probablemente Sirius― le había puesto los calzoncillos, pero nada más.

Sirius abrió los ojos y le sonrió. El corazón de Remus se detuvo por un segundo. «¿Cómo puede alguien ser tan jodidamente hermoso?»

― Buenos días ―le dijo con voz ronca de recién despertado―, ¿cómo te sientes? Anoche no te lastimaste, así que espero que bien.

Efectivamente no se sentía tan mal, aunque siempre estaba el dolor de la transformación al menos no se había hecho heridas. Pero aparentemente algo había pasado con su intelecto, porque de pronto se le había olvidado cómo hablar, perdido como estaba en el gris casi plateado de sus ojos. Nunca habían estado tan cerca, al menos no así, frente a frente, acostados, él casi desnudo. Se sonrojó de pies a cabeza, al hacer consiente lo intima de esa posición.

― ¿Remus? ―le insistió al no obtener respuesta, arrugando ligeramente el entrecejo.

― ¿Sirius? ¿Qué? ―Su corazón volvía a latir, y a una velocidad antinatural―. ¿Dónde están Prongs y Wormtail? ― comenzó a incorporarse, siendo consiente del frío al dejar el calor de su cuerpo. Ahogó un jadeo cuando Sirius lo atrajo contra sí, abrazándolo más para evitar que siguiera alejándose.

― Les pedí que me dejaran hablar contigo, se fueron hace dos horas ―Remus se estremeció al sentir su aliento cálido en su oreja―. Dime algo, ¿te gusto?

Tragó saliva, entre nervioso y excitado. Cerró los ojos, no verlo serviría para tranquilizarlo un poco. Si estaba ahí de esa manera era por algo. «¿Será que yo también le gusto?» Ya no había nada que perder. Aunque lo había formulado como pregunta el tono con el que lo había dicho sonaba más a afirmación. Hizo un ruidito afirmativo, sin abrir los ojos. Sintió a Sirius moverse, probablemente para irse. «Ay no, ¿lo malentendí todo?». Después sintió algo tocar sus labios, algo suave y ligeramente húmedo. Abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, electricidad recorriéndolo y poniéndole la piel de gallina. «Merlín grandísimo, me está besando».

―Eh, Moony, se supone que también tú tienes que hacer algo para que funcione el beso. ―Le dijo, apenas separando sus labios, causándole más de esas descargas eléctricas. Lo volvió a besar, y esta vez sí reaccionó, abriendo ligeramente los labios para permitir que la lengua de Sirius entrara.

Remus siempre se había burlado de las novelas románticas que describen los besos acompañados de fuegos artificiales. Los que había dado a Mary habían sido placenteros, pero hasta ahí. Pero ahora lo entendía; sólo que no eran fuegos artificiales, eran chispas, electricidad pura recorriendo su cuerpo y una sensación de flotar, de ligereza. Podía escuchar el latido de su corazón, y estaba seguro de que el de Sirius también sonaba al mismo compás. El mundo ya no existía, sólo eran Sirius y él.

Hubiera querido besarlo por toda la eternidad, era la mejor sensación que había experimentado en su vida, pero le faltaba el aire. Tuvo que separarse. La respiración de Sirius también estaba acelerada, sus ojos brillando «como la estrella que le dio nombre» y ligeramente sonrojado. Nunca lo había visto tan hermoso y sintió que ahora sí se iba a morir por cómo su corazón saltaba. Se sonrieron.

―Vamos a perdernos el desayuno si no nos apuramos ―dijo Sirius, separándose para incorporarse. Otro tipo de escalofrío lo recorrió, al extrañar el calor de su cuerpo. Así que se paró rápido también y buscó su ropa en donde siempre la escondía para evitar que el lobo la destrozara. Se vistió en silencio, tratando de no mirar a Sirius y de tranquilizarse. Tuvo que pellizcarse para asegurarse que no seguía dormido y todo había un sueño, porque así lo parecía.

Salieron los dos juntos, hombro a hombro, sus manos rozando, pero no se atrevió a tomarla. Pasaron rápido a la enfermería donde Madame Pomfrey lo revisó y le dio un par de pociones. Como no tenía ninguna herida abierta ni huesos rotos ―como otras veces― lo dejó ir.

James y Peter ya los estaban esperando en el Gran Comedor.

― ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? ― les preguntó James con la boca llena de comida. Remus se sonrojó―. Estábamos por ir a buscarlos.

―Oh ya conoces a Pomfrey, se tardó años con el chequeo ―le dijo Sirius como si nada, mientras se sentaba a su lado y se servía café―. Tengo la teoría de que quiere algo con nuestro Moony ―le guiñó un ojo, haciendo que se sonrojara aún más. Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo cuando Remus se sentía todo nervioso y exaltado al mismo tiempo. Todavía no procesaba lo que había pasado entre ellos.

~~.~~

Las semanas siguientes se sintieron como una especie de sueño para Remus. Empezó a calificar sus días en la cantidad de ocasiones que se encontraban solos y aprovechaban para besarse. Él nunca lo iniciaba, temeroso de que en cualquier momento Sirius se arrepintiera y ya no quisiera hacerlo. Era intoxicante, excitante y delicioso poder por fin besarlo. Nunca llegaban a más, sobre todo porque corrían peligro constante de ser descubiertos por sus amigos. Pero poder probar esos labios y acariciarlo de maneras que únicamente había imaginado en sueños era más de lo que podría pedir. Cuando no estaba besándolo lo extrañaba.

Tendría que disfrutarlo mientras durara. Porque Remus creía que no merecía tanta felicidad, y sabía que en algún momento iba a acabar.

Le daba miedo preguntarle qué significaba todo eso para él. Llevaba cinco años de conocerlo y sabía que si algo hacía que Sirius Black perdiera el interés era si tenía que comprometerse o esforzarse demasiado. La excepción siendo las bromas y la transformación a animago.

A la mayoría de las chicas con las que había salido las había dejado en cuanto le habían confesado su amor, o cuando le habían pedido hacerlo oficial. Porque Sirius Black no tenía «novias», sólo salía con ellas mientras fuera divertido y salía corriendo en cuanto le exigían más tiempo o mayor compromiso.

Pero, ¿estaban saliendo? Su relación no había cambiado mucho más allá de las escapadas para besarse. James y Peter ni siquiera lo habían notado. Se sentía un poco culpable de no contarles, eran sus amigos, después de todo, pero no sabía cómo iban a reaccionar. Y, volviendo al problema principal, decirles podría hacer que Sirius se asustara, significaría algo más.

― ¿En qué piensas, Moony? ―le preguntó Sirius en voz baja, rozando su mano «accidentalmente». Estaban sentados lado a lado en uno de los sillones de la Sala Común, en la esquina en la que siempre se reunían los Merodeadores. En el sillón de enfrente estaba James y Peter estaba en otro. Se suponía que estaban haciendo un ensayo para Pociones, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que se había quedado pensando.

― En nada importante, Pads ―le sonrió tímidamente―, estaba tratando de acordarme de qué había dicho Slughorn sobre las propiedades de la tentácula venenosa en pociones ―mintió.

Sirius se acercó, para poder bajar más la voz, rozando su oreja con los labios.

―Te veo en el closet de escobas en quince ―le susurró, causándole escalofríos, aunque no sabía si era por su aliento en la oreja o por la excitación de lo sugerido. Se puso de pie, estirándose y se dirigió a sus otros dos amigos―. Creo que es suficiente por hoy, iré a dar una vuelta. ―Recibió como respuesta un asentimiento de cabeza de un James extrañamente concentrado y salió.

Pasados diez minutos Remus simplemente dijo «iré a la biblioteca, creo que olvidé un libro ahí» y salió también, a buscar a su ¿amigo?

«Por ahora esto está bien» pensó.

~~.~~

No estaba nada bien, en realidad. Como lo comprobó cuando entró a la Sala Común después de su ronda de prefecto y lo recibió una imagen sacada de sus profundos temores: Sirius Black con la lengua hasta las anginas a Marlene McKinnon en el sillón enfrente de la chimenea. Esos dos habían salido antes en tres ocasiones, pero luego uno de los dos se hartaba del otro y terminaban peleados por meses.

Se quedó parado en la entrada, un nudo formándose desde su estómago hasta su garganta. «Sabía que iba a pasar esto tarde o temprano. Se cansó de experimentar conmigo y ahora regresa a sus andadas».

― ¿Qué pasa, por qué te detienes? ¡Oh! ―Lily se asomó por encima de su hombro, ya que se había quedado tapando la entrada y vio el espectáculo que estaban dando.

Al escucharla dejaron de besarse.

―¡Moony! ―Sirius comenzó a sonreír cuando vio que estaba Remus, pero su sonrisa se congeló, tornándose en confusión al ver su mueca y sus ojos.

―Consíganse un cuarto o ―miró a Sirius, sintiendo como si pequeños cristales se clavaran en su pecho― un closet de escobas ―dijo y se fue caminando a su cuarto. Lily le lanzó una mirada llena de reproche, muy típica de ella, a ambos gryffindors y fue detrás de Remus. Sabía que su amigo iba a necesitarla.

―¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar? ―le preguntó Marlene a Sirius. Algo había pasado, porque la tensión provocada se podía cortar con el dedo, incluso después de que se quedaron solos en la Sala Común de nuevo y por las miradas de odio que le acababan de dirigir.

―No tengo idea ―mintió, la culpa devorándolo por dentro. Cuando había accedido a besarse con McKinnon cuando ella se lo pidió no había pensado en que a Remus le podía molestar. Nunca se había molestado con las anteriores. Excepto que cuando estaba con las anteriores no había besado a Remus. Fue hasta entonces cuando, como baldazo de agua fría, cayó en cuenta de lo que acababa de ocurrir. Estaba saliendo con él, y acababa de serle infiel a su mejor amigo. Otra vez lo había echado todo a perder.

― Oh, Merlín. ¡Soy un estúpido!

~~.~~

A pesar de lo mucho que le doliera, tomó la decisión de no reclamarle. Tomó la decisión de actuar como si nada hubiera pasado. Después de todo había estado en lo cierto. Sirius sólo tenía curiosidad, y ahora que la había satisfecho, ya no tenía motivo para seguir con lo que tenían. Y si no iban a poder tener lo que Remus deseaba en realidad, al menos tendrían una amistad como la que tenían antes de todo eso.

No tenía muy claro cómo lo iba a lograr, porque cada que lo miraba sentía todo su cuerpo estremecerse de deseo. Y cuando recordaba la noche previa, se le estrujaba el corazón de celos y dolor. Aun así, hizo un esfuerzo por sonreírle por la mañana y de seguir la conversación entre él, Peter y James sobre la broma de final de año, sugiriendo casualmente cosas sin dejar que su voz sonara distinta.

Lily le lanzaba miradas preocupadas que trataba de ignorar. La noche anterior había rechazado hablar con ella. Claro que no le había dicho nada, pero Lily siendo tan inteligente era la única, aparentemente, que se había percatado de lo que ocurría entre ellos.

―Moony, ¿puedo hablar contigo? —le pidió Sirius cuando caminaban a su primera clase del día.

― Ahora no, Padfoot, vamos a llegar tarde ―se justificó, acelerando el paso.

Por una vez en ese maldito año terrible la suerte le sonrió y todas las clases del día fueron teóricas, evitando así que Sirius quisiera hablar con él durante ellas ―aunque lo intentó, pero él lo callaba diciendo que no lo desconcentrara―. Al final del día Sirius estaba desesperado por hablar con él. Remus no quería tener esa plática porque se imaginaba lo que le iba a decir: «todo esto fue un error, seamos sólo amigos y ya no hagamos eso que estábamos haciendo de ir besándonos por ahí. Como experimento estuvo bien, pero a mí me gustan las mujeres», o algo por el estilo. Así que dijo estar cansado y se saltó la cena. La verdad es que ni siquiera durmió en toda la noche.

Pero no podía evitarlo para siempre. Al día siguiente Sirius lo acorraló en el baño. Por costumbre desde que entró al colegio se bañaba en la madrugada, antes de que el resto de sus amigos se despertaran, para evitar que vieran su cuerpo lleno de cicatrices. Ahora ya lo habían visto, varias veces, debido a que lo acompañaban durante la luna llena; pero, aun así, prefería su intimidad. Sin embargo, esa mañana, justo cuando estaba secándose, entró Sirius y se quedó bloqueando la única salida. Por reflejo se cubrió el pecho con la toalla, tratando de tapar las cicatrices más desagradables.

― Sé que estás enojado conmigo, y tienes razón de estarlo. Pero déjame explicarte. ― comenzó Sirius.

― No tienes que explicarme nada, y no estoy enojado. Yo entiendo. ―Lo interrumpió, antes de que siguiera y dijera eso que sabía iba a decir y que le iba a doler hasta el alma. Mejor decirlo él. Cerró los ojos para que su amigo no viera en ellos lo mucho que le estaba costando decirlo―. Tú y yo sólo somos amigos. Nada más. Tú puedes hacer lo que quieras.

Fue como si toda la fuerza de su cuerpo se hubiera ido de su cuerpo, el decir eso había requerido toda su energía y fuerza de voluntad. Todo lo que le quedaba la concentró en mantenerse de pie. Sirius no contestaba, pero no quería abrir los ojos, por miedo a que se le escapara una lagrima. Con su oído ligeramente más fino que el de los humanos escucho sus pasos aproximándose él. Siguió con los ojos cerrados, lleno de incertidumbre de qué iba a pasar. «¿Por qué no ha dicho nada?». Estaba sólo a un paso de él, podía percibir su aroma. Sintió su mano en la mejilla, acariciando la cicatriz que la recorría.

―No quiero ser sólo tu amigo, Moony ―susurró, rozándole los labios con su dedo. Causando descargas eléctricas en todo el cuerpo, reponiendo la energía que se había disuelto. Podía oír los latidos de su corazón, sonaba tan fuerte que hubiera podido jurar que hacía eco en el baño. Y luego Sirius lo besó y fue como la primera vez.

Fue un beso largo, lento y cargado de emociones. Se saborearon mutuamente por varios minutos, enredando sus lenguas, jadeando para tomar aire y no tener que interrumpirse. La mano de Sirius se había acomodado en su nuca, jugueteando inconscientemente con su cabello y la otra mano recorría su espalda desnuda. Él seguía sosteniendo la toalla, pero su otra mano sostenía la cadera de Sirius, como si soltarla significara perderse, jalándolo hacia sí para acercarlo más. Su cuerpo estaba reaccionando y por un segundo sintió miedo de que Sirius se diera cuenta. Pero el torrente de sensaciones que ese beso estaba provocando en él lo distrajo de ese temor.

― ¡Por los calcetines sucios de Merlín! ¡¿Qué demonios?! ―el grito, varias escalas arriba, de James resonó en las paredes. Se apartaron rápidamente. Remus tropezó con el borde de la regadera y calló hacia atrás. Ambos se sonrojaron hasta las orejas.

Parados en la puerta estaban James, con los ojos tan abiertos que parecía que se le iban a salir, y Peter, que se tapaba los ojos y toda la cara con sus brazos.

―Buenos días ―dijo Sirius, tratando sonar casual y tranquilo―. ¿Qué los trae por acá?

La cara de James hizo desear a Remus tener una cámara, y ayudó a que se le bajara el susto al verse sorprendido en esa situación.

―¿Que qué nos trae por acá? Nos íbamos a bañar, pedazo de zoquete, ¿qué estaban haciendo ustedes? Creo que tienen mucho qué explicarnos.

―Bueno ―habló Remus, más tranquilo al darse cuenta de que el tono de James era de curiosidad y no de desagrado―, ¿podemos hablarlo cuando me vista? ―Por suerte la toalla seguía en su lugar y la posición en la que había caído permitía que quedara tapando lo que había ocurrido durante los minutos anteriores, aunque sólo fuera para los que estaban enfrente.

Sirius lo volteó a ver y se puso aún más rojo, porque para él sí era ligeramente visible. Apartó rápido la mirada.

―Creo que es buena idea. Ejem ―carraspeó―, los veo afuera ―dijo y salió precipitadamente.

Peter seguía tapándose los ojos y James se había quedado con la boca abierta en la puerta. Su mente a mil por hora, conectando ideas, de pronto muchas cosas tenían sentido. Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes.

―Prongs, si no te importa, ¿puedes dejar de mirarme para que me vista? ―le dijo Remus, pudoroso.

―¡Ah! Sí, perdón. ―Salió de su ensimismamiento―. Vamos, Pete ―jaló a Peter detrás suyo y salieron.

Soltó aire lentamente. Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y salió.

En el dormitorio ya lo esperaban. James sentado en su cama lanzando miradas extrañas a Sirius, que lo ignoraba mirando interesadamente un punto al azar cerca de la ventana. Peter estaba parado a un lado de la cama de James jugando nerviosamente con sus dedos. Cuando lo escucharon salir todos se giraron a verlo. No sabía cómo estaba su rostro, pero asumió que casi tan roja como la de Sirius.

―Necesito que me digan dos cosas, ¿desde cuándo? Y, ¿por qué no me habían contado? ―dijo James muy serio.

Remus decidió esperar a que contestara Sirius primero, porque no sabía cómo contestar esas preguntas. ¿Desde cuándo le gusta Sirius? ¿Desde cuándo se besan? ¿Desde cuándo qué?

―Desde la luna llena pasada ―contestó Sirius únicamente la primera pregunta.

―¡Lo sabía! ― exclamó Peter, luego se tapó la boca, apenado y siguió jugando con sus manos nervioso.

James le dirigió una mirada molesta como diciendo: «o sea que sólo yo no me había dado cuenta».

― ¿Y por qué no me contaron? ¿Pensaron que me iba a burlar? Son mis mejores amigos, y si son felices, por mí está bien. Solo que, Remus, ―miró al hombre lobo―, espero sepas en lo que te metes con este idiota. ―Remus asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo―. Y Padfoot, más te vale cuidar a nuestro Moony.

―Lo juro solemnemente ―dijo Sirius, sonriendo. Ambos se sentían aliviados de que los aceptara tan rápido. Pero así había sido siempre James: de mente abierta y generoso. Peter no decía mucho, pero su «lo sabía» de alguna forma era decir que tampoco tenía problema.

~~.~~

Ahora que sus amigos sabían, y habían podido hablar las cosas eran oficialmente una pareja. Aún se escapaban para poder besarse y ―por fin― hacer otras cosas más allá que sólo besos, pero al menos ya no tenían que inventarse escusas para escabullirse. Trataban de ser discretos con los demás que no sabían, sobre todo porque, aunque los que eran más cercanos a ellos lo habían tomado bien, querían evitarse problemas ―sí, Sirius Black, quería evitarse problemas― y sabían que había mucha gente muy prejuiciosa. Sobre todo, los Slytherin. Contra quienes tenían partido de quidditch ese día, el último de la temporada y tenían que ganar si querían la copa, ya que ambos habían ganado todos sus partidos anteriores.

La tensión se respiraba en el aire. James estaba muy nervioso, pues llevaban cuatro años sin perder y no quería que el primero como capitán lo perdieran. Sirius trataba de tranquilizarlo, pero se podía ver que estaba igual de ansioso. Se despidieron desde temprano, para ir a repasar estrategias con el equipo.

El partido estuvo muy reñido. Ambos equipos jugaban con una intensidad impresionante, y más de uno salió lastimado por las bludgers que volaban de un lado a otro de la cancha como si fuera un partido de tenis entre los golpeadores. Al final quedaron 290 – 130 gracias a que el buscador de Gryffindor atrapó la snitch.

Remus y Peter corrieron a felicitar a sus amigos. Remus aguantándose las ganas de besar a su ahora novio enfrente de todo el colegio, sólo lo abrazó. Sirius, sin embargo, parecía estar en la misma situación que él, porque en cuanto pudo zafarse del montón de personas que se acercaban a felicitarlo, jaló a Remus del brazo y se lo llevó a los vestidores.

Estaba eufórico por el juego y lo besó como si quisiera devorarlo. Olía a sudor y adrenalina, a cuero y a Sirius. Maldijo que pronto llegaría el resto del equipo, y por lo tanto no podían hacer nada más que besarse, porque su cuerpo necesitaba otra cosa, quizás se lo llevaría al baño de prefectos más tarde.

Escucharon la puerta abrirse y dejaron de besarse. Más para no dar un espectáculo que por que los fueran a descubrir ―la mayoría sabía, y los que no, no eran importantes―, así que tampoco se separaron mucho.

Pero en la puerta, no estaba el equipo de Gryffindor, ni siquiera alguien de esa casa. Con una mueca de horror y los ojos como plato estaba Regulus Black.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―le espetó Sirius sorprendido. Desde que había entrado a «la casa equivocada» su relación se había ido enfriando, haciéndose lejana incluso cuando no estaban en el colegio y los «amigos» de Regulus podían presionarlo.

La incomodidad del chico era evidente.

―Venía a felicitarte, fue un buen partido. ―Le contestó secamente y se dio media vuelta, pero antes de cerrar la puerta, se giró una vez más―. Si madre se entera, te va a desollar vivo. Sean más cuidadosos ―dijo, y salió.

Justo en ese momento entraron Peter, James ―«eh, Reggie, buen partido. Lástima que nuestro buscador sea mejor que tú», se alcanzó a escuchar― y el resto del equipo.

―¿Crees que le vaya a decir? ―preguntó Remus, en voz baja, preocupado.

―Espero que no ―suspiró, encogiéndose de hombros―, lo sabremos si mañana me llega un vociferador.

El temido vociferador nunca llegó.

El año acabó sin más incidentes que varias bromas y castigos posteriores. Se despidieron prometiendo escribirse.

―Sólo no pongas nada que nos ponga en evidencia, estoy seguro de que la loca de mi madre lee mi correspondencia ―le advirtió Sirius antes de despedirse.

~~.~~

Tres semanas sin saber nada de él. Como se habían prometido le había escrito casi diario, sin obtener ni una sola respuesta. La parte lógica de Remus le decía que había una explicación, probablemente algo que estuviera pasando en su casa y su parte paranoica le decía que el animago se había hartado ya de él y no sabía cómo decírselo. De cualquier forma, ambas opciones lo tenían muy preocupado.

Le había escrito a James para preguntarle, pero él tampoco había sabido nada. «No te preocupes, seguro la volvió a hacer enojar y lo castigó». Las palabras de su amigo habían tenido el efecto contrario. Era bien sabido por los cuatro lo horrible que podía llegar a ser Walburga Black. Nunca llegaba a golpearlo, pero sus castigos y abusos verbales eran incluso peores. Orion Black no era mejor, el sí era partidario del castigo físico, al menos casi nunca estaba en casa.

Cuando un par de días antes de volver a clases por fin recibió una carta de James ―«Sirius está en mi casa. Lo desheredaron, pero está bien. Dice que no te preocupes. Nos vemos en el Expreso.»― casi se echa a llorar del alivio.

No podía esperar el regreso a Hogwarts para verlo y saber qué había pasado.


	6. Guerra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts ya no los protege más, es momento de enfrentarse al mundo real y a la guerra.

Odiaba ese lugar. Odiaba las horribles y pesadas cortinas de terciopelo que estaban siempre cerradas, impidiendo entrar la luz de los enormes ventanales. Odiaba los muebles estilo Luis XV y los tétricos cuadros de sus antepasados. Odiaba la pared tapizada de cabezas de elfos domésticos muertos. Odiaba el espantoso cuadro de su madre que lo recibió ese año con gritos e insultos, idénticos a los de la verdadera Walburga.

Pero lo que más odiaba era estar lejos de Remus, lejos de sus amigos. Era sentirse atrapado, como si se le acabara el aire todo el tiempo y no pudiera respirar.

Las primeras semanas del verano fueron relativamente soportables, sólo tenía que mantenerse encerrado en su cuarto. Si su madre no lo veía, no había oportunidad para que le dijera algo, y por lo tanto, tampoco había oportunidad para que le contestara alguna cosa que provocara algún castigo. Pero luego volvió su padre del viaje, y se negó a permitir que su hijo comiera en su cuarto como un preso.

Tenía que morderse la lengua para no decir nada ante los comentarios de Orion durante las comidas. Los de su madre eran hirientes e insultantes, pero al menos iban dirigidos a él y a su apariencia. Pero su padre hablaba de unirse a Voldemort, de dar su apoyo en la «noble causa para devolver su verdadero lugar a los sangre pura». Hablaba también ―y era cuando a Sirius le costaba aún más no responder― de que debían comprometer a Sirius pronto, pues se estaban acabando las opciones elegibles de brujas sangre pura, para asegurar el legado de los Black, con eso que Cygnus había tenido puras niñas. A Alphard ni siquiera lo mencionaban, pero él tampoco había tenido hijos, para el caso.

La quinta noche ya no pudo soportarlo más. Cuando su padre, sin siquiera pedir su opinión, invitó a Narcisa Black ―su prima, de veinte años―, Lorelei Selwyn ―de catorce años― y a Moira Travers ―que tenía sólo trece― a cenar, para que Sirius «escogiera con quién de las tres quería casarse».

―No me casaré con ninguna, padre ―dijo Sirius entre dientes cuando Orion le comunicó que debía arreglarse y vestir su mejor túnica para conocer a «su futura esposa». Tensaba el cuerpo, tratando de mantener a raya el burbujeo de coraje que sentía en su estómago.

―Son las únicas opciones que tienes, Sirius ―habló su madre, que hasta ese momento sólo había escuchado la conversación mientras que leía―, ya debes empezar a sentar cabeza. En un par de años saldrás de Hogwarts y ya no podrás ir por ahí manchando el nombre de nuestra noble familia.

Sirius sintió el ácido subir por su esófago. Miró de reojo a Regulus, que observaba la escena desde la puerta, visiblemente incómodo.

―No me voy a casar con ninguna de ellas ―volvió a decir Sirius―, y no tengo ningún interés en «sentar cabeza».

―Seguro piensas que puedes ir con tus amigos de Gryffindor, traidores de sangre todos ellos, y seguir siendo la vergüenza de esta familia ―se mofó Walburga―, pero tienes una responsabilidad. Y la vas a cumplir, te guste o no.

―Pues no lo haré y punto.

―¡Escogerás a una de ellas para casarte, si no por voluntad propia, será bajo un hechizo!

Sirius entendió perfectamente a qué se refería su padre. Lo estaba amenazando con usar la  _imperius_  con él. Sus padres no eran ajenos a las maldiciones imperdonables, pero nunca las habían usado contra sus hijos. Para ellos usaban métodos manuales, no mágicos, no querían dejar alguna cicatriz.

―¿Serías capaz? ―Sirius entornó los ojos. Sabía perfectamente que lo era, pero una parte de él aún esperaba que fuera una amenaza que no planeaba cumplir―. ¿Y qué piensan, que voy a estar bajo la maldición toda la vida?

―No toda la vida ―intercedió su madre―, sólo hasta que tengas un hijo varón.

Sirius apretó los puños. Quería vomitar, gritar y maldecir. Quería salir corriendo. Quería gritarles que era gay, revelarles lo de Remus. Quería decirles todo lo que pensaba de su «noble estirpe». Quería llorar y hacerse ovillo en su cama.

―Soy gay ―se le salió.

Orion explotó en ese momento. Le dio un golpe en la cara con el dorso de la mano, y le abrió la mejilla con la sortija de los Black. Apenas se estaba recuperando de la sorpresa cuando nuevamente lo golpeó. Su padre nunca lo había golpeado, su madre sí, en múltiples ocasiones, o había ordenado a los elfos para que lo hicieran. Siguió golpeándolo, descontrolado, con un brillo de locura en los ojos hasta que Walburga le detuvo el brazo.

―Seas gay o no, te casarás con una de ellas tres ―le dijo a Sirius, que se estaba tratando de incorporar y sangraba de las heridas en sus mejillas, de la nariz y de la boca―, ahora vete a lavar y vestir. No tardarán en llegar.

―No lo haré, no me casaré ―los golpes de su padre sólo habían hecho que quisiera rebelarse aún más. No cedería. No iba a casarse con nadie que no fuera Remus, mucho menos con alguien impuesto por sus padres.

Walburga exhalo frustrada y levantó la varita hacia su hijo.

―Impe…

―Tiene novio ―Regulus, que se había mantenido al margen durante todo ese tiempo, entró por completo a la habitación.

~~.~~

― …y entonces Regulus les contó de Moony y fue como si las puertas del infierno se abrieran. Mi madre empezó a gritar como loca, a lanzarme maldiciones, lo bueno es que cuando le entran ese tipo de ataques tiene mala puntería, y a gritar que no era su hijo, que era un deshonor para el linaje Black, y no sé cuántas cosas más porque salí corriendo ― contó Sirius.

Una vez que estaban en el tren, después de abrazarlo y besarlo mucho, a pesar de las arcadas de broma y burlas de los otros chicos, Sirius les explicó lo que había pasado. Aunque lo quería hacer sonar como que no le importaba, lo conocían lo suficiente para detectar el dolor en su voz. Remus lo apretó más contra sí, rodeándolo con los brazos.

El resto del camino, una vez que todos contaron lo que hicieron en el verano, hablaron de las noticias y los ataques recientes. No era un tema alegre, y definitivamente no el más adecuado para aligerar los ánimos, pero había habido varios recientemente y la situación era preocupante.

Este sería el tema principal y recurrente durante el curso. Todo eran especulaciones, rumores, pese a que era algo que llevaba muchos años sucediendo, el Ministerio se negaba a reconocer la conexión de los ataques, aunque para todos ya no había duda que eran perpetrados por el mismo grupo. Se palpaba el clima cargado, sofocante, que anuncia una tormenta. A pesar de eso sexto año fue un año bastante tranquilo, dentro de la burbuja que representaba la escuela.

~~.~~

Séptimo año, sin embargo, fue distinto.

Empezó con Sirius consiguiendo una motocicleta el verano previo, decidiendo que debían irse a «rodarla» por ahí. Llegó a su casa de sorpresa, y a pesar de las negativas del licántropo logró llevárselo a Brighton. Donde pasaron el día en la playa. Un día perfecto, que terminó con una noche perfecta en la que se pudieron amar sin restricciones en el cuarto de hotel muggle que rentaron.

James resultó ser el Premio Anual ese año y para su gran felicidad Lily también. Desde el año anterior James había cambiado un poco su actitud, sobre todo hacia la pelirroja. Lo cual había permitido que iniciara una amistad. Pero fue en séptimo cuando la pelirroja se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de ser un alborotador y un poco presumido, era noble, valiente y leal; y que realmente estaba enamorado de ella, no sólo encaprichado. Irónicamente para entonces James la había dejado de perseguir, y estaba satisfecho con ser sólo su amigo. Su primer beso fue en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Sirius y comenzaron a salir oficialmente el día siguiente. James volaba sin escoba de lo feliz que estaba. Y, para sorpresa de medio Hogwarts, realmente funcionaban juntos.

Fue, como se dice, la calma antes de la tormenta.

~~.~~

La noticia llegó durante la clase doble de Pociones del jueves. Un estudiante de tercero le entregó una nota de Dumbledore pidiendo que acudiera «cuanto antes» a su oficina. Sirius, que leyó la nota por encima de su hombro, se ofreció a acompañarlo, pero Slughorn sólo permitió salir a Remus.

Se sentía nervioso, algo en su estómago se revolvía y le decía que la visita a Dumbledore no era algo casual. «¿Sabe de nuestras escapadas en la luna llena?» esa era su más grande preocupación. Pero cuando entró a la oficina y vio a su padre, bañado en lágrimas como sólo lo había visto trece años atrás, supo que era algo mucho peor.

― Remus, lamento decir que hay malas noticias ― dijo Dumbledore, porque su padre parecía incapaz de hablar, atacado como estaba por sollozos y un temblor en el cuerpo ―, creo que deberías tomar asiento ― señaló la silla a un lado de Lyall.

Tragó saliva.

― ¿Qué… qué pasó? ― preguntó mientras se sentaba.

― Me temo que tu madre ha fallecido ― le informó lo que ya suponía. Sus sollozos se unieron a los de su padre, quien lloró con más fuerza.

Hope Lupin había salido a comprar unas cosas para la cena. Su casa estaba alejada del pueblo ―para evitar que se escucharan los aullidos y gruñidos de Remus cuando pasara el verano ― y había tomado el coche. La lluvia había llenado el camino de lodo haciéndolo más resbaloso de lo normal y al tartar de evitar atropellar un conejo ―era la teoría― había perdido el control del carro. Lyall volvió de su trabajo en el ministerio para encontrar a su esposa muerta. Lo peor del asunto era que si hubiera llegado unos minutos antes, quizás la hubiera podido salvar.

De por sí cuando alguien cercano y querido fallece, cuesta aceptar la realidad de su partida, pero más con una así de sorpresiva y absurda. Remus, acostumbrado ya a diferentes formas de dolor, nunca había experimentado ese tipo, y era el más terrible, aún más que sus transformaciones, ese era un dolor que no se iría nunca.

― Se te permitirá salir de Hogwarts este fin de semana para asistir al funeral ― le empezó a explicar el director.

Alguien tocó con fuerza la puerta y con un movimiento de mano abrió la puerta, dejando entrar a Sirius, James y Peter, tratando de tomar aire. Habían corrido en cuanto la clase había terminado, para poder estar con su amigo ante lo que fuera que Dumbledore tuviera que decirle. Cuando los vio sintió el peso que lo oprimía hacerse más ligero.

― El no hizo nada, profesor ― se adelantó Sirius que aún no había notado al señor Lupin, únicamente había visto a su Remus llorando y su instinto protector se había disparado. Tuvo que contenerse para no ir a abrazarlo y llevárselo lejos del malvado director que había provocado que sus preciosos ojos almendrados se llenaran de lágrimas.

― Caballeros, llegan justo a tiempo. Me parece que también a ustedes les puedo dar permiso ― fue todo lo que Dumbledore, sonriendo de manera extraña. ― Ahora, creo que deben partir ahora, señor Lupin, Remus ― hasta ese momento Sirius notó la presencia de la otra persona en la oficina y entendió el porqué del estado de su novio. Decidió que no le importaba qué pensara Dumbledore, tenía que consolarlo. Así que caminó y tomó entre sus brazos al licántropo que rompió en llanto nuevamente, berreando como un niño pequeño.

Lo acompañaron al que sería el primero de una larga serie de funerales en los años por venir.

El siguiente fue en enero, justo volviendo de las vacaciones de Navidad. Los padres de James habían contraído viruela de dragón y por su edad, sucumbieron a ésta. Fue entonces el turno de Remus de consolar y contener a Sirius, para él los Potter se habían convertido en sus verdaderos padres. Tanto él como James ― a quien Lily sostuvo durante todo el oficio con ternura ― estaban destrozados.

Estos fueron los últimos en morir por causas «naturales» porque los siguientes que vendrían, serían todos por la guerra. La guerra que ya no sólo estaba latente, había explotado. El Ministerio por fin había declarado el estado de emergencia. Prácticamente cada semana había ataques o desapariciones. La burbuja que representaba el colegio se había tronado. Dentro de los Slytherin ― y algunos de otras casas― había personas que apoyaban Voldemort y corría el rumor que incluso había algunos estudiantes que se estaban uniendo a él.

No era el único reclutando estudiantes. Dumbledore los llamó uno por uno a su oficina. Debido a las experiencias previas durante ese año iban siempre con temor de malas noticias. Cuando llamó a Remus, casi le da un ataque de pánico de pensar que algo le había ocurrido a su padre a pesar de que ya había llamado a otros antes y tenía una idea aproximada de qué le iba a decir.

A todos les decía más o menos lo mismo: era momento de mantenerse unidos en contra del mal que estaba avanzando. Y que dado que pronto terminarían la escuela, debían plantearse si lucharían o no, y sobre todo, en qué bando. Dado que el Ministerio no estaba haciendo las cosas bien, se había formado un grupo, llamado la Orden del Fénix. Los invitaba a formar parte de este grupo, una vez que se graduaran, por supuesto. Les decía que no tenían que decidir aún, que tenían tiempo, pero que era de vital importancia mantener la existencia de dicho grupo en secreto.

A pesar de esa última advertencia de mantener el secreto, todos los Gryffindor de séptimo descubrieron que habían sido convocados. Y era uno de los temas principales de varias de sus conversaciones. La mayoría afirmaba que se uniría únicamente por ser lo que debía hacerse, James y Remus estaban en ese grupo. Sirius también estaba dispuesto a pelear, pero se podría decir que incluso estaba ansioso por salir y hacer algo. Peter era el único que no estaba convencido, quizás era el más sensato al insistir que, aunque pelearan, ¿qué podían hacer ellos contra el mago tenebroso más terrible desde Grindewald?

~~.~~

Como pasa siempre: cuando no quieres que algo suceda, el tiempo corre más rápido. Y así fue como en un pestañeo llegaron los temidos E.X.T.A.S.I.S.

―No puedo creer que mañana será nuestro último día como estudiantes ―dijo James, estirándose sin soltar la mano de Lily que caminaba a su lado―, recuerdo como si fuera ayer nuestro primer día aquí.

Todos sonrieron, recordando también. Pensando en todo lo que habían pasado en ese castillo. Dolía saber que se había acabado esa época maravillosa. Los días de travesuras, de bromas y de despreocupación se habían acabado. Afuera los esperaba una guerra, les esperaba un futuro incierto. Pero se tenían los unos a los otros, y ese era el único consuelo, el motivo por el que lucharían.

Al día siguiente partirían una vez más en el Expreso de Hogwarts, por última vez. En unos días más asistirían a su primera reunión de la Orden del Fénix. En una semana, a todos le darían su primera misión y los engranes de un destino que ninguno podría evitar se pondrían en marcha.

~~.~~

No sabía si ya le había llegado la noticia. Quizás no, puesto que según Greyback, acababa de ocurrir. De cualquier manera, quería estar ahí para él.

Las luces estaban apagadas cuando llegó, las protecciones lo reconocieron y le permitirían entrar sin problemas, pero de cualquier manera tocó.

Lo recibió un desaliñado Sirius, que evidentemente acababa de despertar, sostenía la varita en alto, pero en cuanto vio que era él se relajó y se lanzó para abrazarlo.

―Remus ―susurró apenas, pegándose a él e inhalando su aroma―, te extrañé.

―Deberías comprobar que soy yo ―le dijo medio en broma―, ¿qué diría Ojoloco?

―Sé que eres tú ―le contestó―, nadie huele como tú, ni abraza como tú.

Remus rio abochornado. Eso era lo único bueno de las misiones, volver con Sirius. Lamentablemente ahora no era por un buen motivo y debía darle la noticia.

―Me temo que no traigo buenas noticias ―le dijo.

Sirius se separó de él y lo miró preocupado.

―Será mejor que entres ―se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar y entró detrás suyo. Cerró la puerta y puso los encantamientos de costumbre―. ¿Té?

Remus asintió con la cabeza mientras se quitaba el abrigo. Lo dejó sobre una silla y se acercó a ayudar a Sirius a poner el agua para el té. Una vez terminado ambos se sentaron en el sillón. Sirius le dio un beso en los labios, apenas un roce y le sonrió.

―¿Qué ocurre? ―preguntó, escudriñando su rostro―, ¿pasó algo con Greyback?

―No, sigue siendo horrible, pero se mantiene alejado ―contestó―, me temo que es algo de lo que me enteré. Algo sobre Regulus.

Sirius se tensó y apretó la taza tan fuerte que tiró algo del té sobre el sillón.

―¿Qué sobre Regulus? ―dijo entre dientes, apretando la mandíbula. Pese a que en alguna ocasión había anunciado que no quería saber nada de él, Remus sabía que no había dejado de quererlo, y preocuparse. Decirle no iba a ser sencillo. Suspiro, tratando de hacer tiempo para pensar cómo decirlo. Quizás hacerlo como una curita que se arranca y ya sería lo más fácil. Dejó su taza sobre la mesita, hizo lo mismo con la de Sirius y lo tomó de las manos.

―Está muerto ―dejó salir sin más.

―¿Qué? ―Sirius arrugó el entrecejo―. Remus, ¿qué?

―No sé bien los detalles ―la garganta se le había secado de pronto―. Pero escuché a Greyback decir que había traicionado a Quién-tú-sabes y que lo habían matado por ello.

La mirada perdida de Sirius le caló hondo. Las manos le temblaban ―o quizás eran las suyas, o las de ambos―.

―Ese idiota ―se le quebró la voz a Sirius. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas―. Ese… ese maldito idiota.

Remus lo abrazó y entonces Sirius se soltó y empezó a llorar. Era un llanto silencioso, pero lleno de dolor.

―Tenía que darse cuenta demasiado tarde ―repetía entre llanto y maldiciones.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Sirius abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Remus. Lo observó detenidamente. Tenía nuevas cicatrices y alrededor de los ojos se le asomaban pequeñas arrugas. De verdad amaba a ese hombre, y a pesar del rostro marcado, le parecía hermoso. Se acercó a darle un beso, apenas rozando sus labios. Remus abrió sus ojos, la parte favorita de Sirius y en su opinión lo más bonito que tenía el hombre lobo: color miel, con ligeros toques de amarillo alrededor del iris.

―Buenos días, Moony.

―Buenos días, Pads.

Se besaron, y no quedó en un simple roce de labios.

―¿Cuándo debes volver? ―le preguntó Sirius después de que ambos desayunaron.

Remus lavaba los platos, se mordió el labio.

―Ni siquiera debí haber venido ―confesó sin mirar a Sirius.

Sirius se acercó y abrazó por atrás a Remus, recargando su cabeza en su espalda.

―El 22 es la boda de James y Lily. ¿Vendrás, cierto?

Remus se giró para quedar de frente y poder abrazar también a Sirius.

―No me perdería eso por nada del mundo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo al final quedó muy distinto a lo que planeaba originalmente. Para empezar toda la parte de Sirius no la pensaba poner (porque todo es desde la perspectiva de Remus, al fin y al cabo) pero me gustó y aportaba a la historia. 
> 
> Me costó mucho escribirlo. El motivo de que me costara tanto es que pensaba incluir fragmentos de su misión con los hombres lobo y de su relación con Greyback, pero me costó mucho. Es algo bien complejo y horrible que en algún punto escribiré, pero no ahora.


	7. Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un poco de luz antes de la oscuridad.

Estaban en medio de una guerra, una que parecía iban a perder. Cada día se escuchaban en las noticias terribles asesinatos y desapariciones. La Orden se había mantenido completa hasta entonces por pura suerte y habilidad, aunque más de la primera. En medio de tanta desesperanza, uno no se hubiera imaginado que pudiera existir tanta felicidad.

James le había pedido a Lily que se casara con él después de una misión, una en la que apenas y salieron vivos. Lograron escapar por un pelo y se habían enfrentado con mismísimo Voldemort. En medio de las lágrimas de alivio y de los besos James soltó la pregunta. Todo era demasiado incierto y en cualquier momento podrían morir. Así que decidieron casarse.

Quizás fuera precipitado, eran jóvenes y acababan de salir de Hogwarts. Pero se amaban intensamente y sabían ―lo habían sabido desde siempre, en realidad― que su amor era sólido y real. Entre tanta incertidumbre, lo único de lo que estaban seguros era de ellos y de que querían estar juntos.

El día que habían elegido para la boda fue uno afortunado. El sol de verano brillaba en todo su esplendor, pero una brisa refrescante que anunciaba el próximo otoño permitía que el calor no fuera soporífero. Los jardines de la mansión de los Potter habían sido decorados para la ocasión. Una carpa levantada con magia flotaba sobre las mesas y sillas que rodeaban la pista de baile. Fuegos fatuos decoraban el techo, y en la noche su luz iluminaría todo.

En el interior de la mansión, en la habitación de James estaban los cuatro merodeadores.

―Prongs, te juro que si no dejas de pasearte tanto voy a vomitar― dijo Sirius, bromeando, para bajar la tensión que había en el cuarto.

―¿Y si se arrepiente? ¿Y si decide que siempre no quiere pasar la vida conmigo? ―preguntas como esas se las había estado haciendo James en voz alta durante todo el día.

―Lily te ama, no va a arrepentirse―trató de tranquilizarlo Remus desde el alféizar de la ventana en la que estaba sentado, sus manos jugando con la caja de los anillos delataban su nerviosismo que tan bien ocultaba en su rostro.

―Exacto. No sé qué te vio, si estás muy feo, la verdad, ni cómo le hiciste para convencerla, pero está igual de loca por ti que tú por ella ―Sirius palmeó la espalda de James―, tendría que pasarle algo grave para que no se presentara-a...

Él y su bocota.

Remus rápidamente se paró, guardando la caja en el bolsillo de su chaleco. Y se acercó a James para detenerlo, porque vio que estaba por salir corriendo, seguro a buscarla y arruinar la sorpresa del vestido.

―No le va a pasar nada. A ti es al que le va a dar algo si no te tranquilizas - lo jaló hacia el sillón de la esquina, a un lado de Peter, que se mordía los dedos, porque las uñas ya se las había terminado.

Sirius, que estaba igual de nervioso que James, le sonrió agradecido a Remus por haber salvado su metida de pata. Por suerte para los cuatro, en ese instante se asomó Frank para decirles que debían bajar.

Fue una boda preciosa. Llena de amor y de alegría. Lily sí apareció, justo cuando la música marcaba su entrada. Lucía hermosa con un vestido blanco con encaje que dejaba ver sus hombros pecosos. Su sonrisa sólo se podía igualar a la de James, que la esperaba en el altar mirándola como si de pronto la pelirroja se hubiera convertido en veela. Su padre la llevaba del brazo y su madre de la mano. Lily había querido que ambos la acompañaran al altar.

Los señores Evans eran los únicos muggles de la fiesta. Petunia se había negado a ir, y eso era lo único que empañaba un poco la felicidad de Lily. Pero al llegar junto a su futuro esposo y sentir cómo la tomaba de la mano olvidó esa tristeza. Con una mirada James le dijo que la amaba y que se veía hermosa y ella le contestó de la misma manera.

Dumbledore estaba frente a ellos, vestido con una túnica de gala color púrpura con decorados de constelaciones y su larga barba adornada con un moño granate. En su papel como miembro de Wizengamot él efectuó el casamiento.

La ceremonia fue corta, pero muy emotiva. Ambos leyeron sus votos e hicieron reír y llorar al mismo tiempo a todos los asistentes. Intercambiaron anillos y luego Dumbledore realizó el hechizo de unión.

La fiesta, muy al estilo de los merodeadores, estuvo llena de sorpresas, baile y comida deliciosa. Pero el momento más hermoso fue cuando Sirius dio su discurso de padrino.

Subió al escenario, del que salía Alice ―ahora Longbottom― después de dar el suyo. Estaba tan nervioso que se le cayeron las hojas que llevaba. Maldijo por lo bajo y trató de darles orden, pero las palabras se le borraban. Miró hacia donde estaba Remus, sonriente, alzó los pulgares para darle ánimo. Tragó saliva y decidió ignorar las hojas, sabía lo que estaba ahí escrito, sabía qué quería decir:

_Cuando me subí al expreso de Hogwarts sólo sabía que no quería seguir los pasos de mi familia. Quería ser diferente. Pero me aterraba, me moría de miedo la posibilidad del rechazo. ¿Y si me ponía en otra casa y me odiaban mis compañeros? Sabía que mi madre y mi padre iban a odiarme por elegir ser algo diferente que ellos. Pero también me aterraba la posibilidad de no ser diferente, ¿y si el sombrero seleccionador me ponía en Slytherin? Pero no lo hizo, me puso en Gryffindor, y por primera vez en mi vida me sentí libre, pero también solo. Se hizo el silencio en el Gran Comedor y pensé que había cometido un error. Pero entonces se escuchó un grito jubiloso, y un aplauso, era la del niño flacucho y con lentes que había conocido en el tren. Cuando él también se sentó a mi lado en la mesa de Gryffindor y me dijo sabía que ibas a lograrlo, me sentí en casa._

_James Fleamont Potter, tú cambiaste para mí lo que significaba una familia. A pesar de ser un niño mimado y engreído abriste tu corazón a tres niños perdidos. Sé que hablo también en nombre de Peter y Remus cuando digo que nos salvaste. Te convertiste en nuestro amigo, confidente, y compañero de travesuras, en esa persona que siempre estaba de nuestro lado sin importar qué. Te convertiste en mi hermano, más mi hermano que mi propia sangre. Es algo que me demostraste continuamente, sin reservas, entregando el corazón por completo. Sin tu apoyo Merlín sabrá si las cosas hubieran salido como salieron con Remus, el amor de mi vida, que está ahí sentado -mandó un beso a Remus, que estaba completamente sonrojado y que saludó tímidamente-. Quizás no me hubiera atrevido a estar con él, y lo hubiera lastimado más de lo que lo he hecho. Pero, sin importar las veces que metiera la pata -y fueron muchas- estabas ahí para ayudarme a salir. Me recibiste en tu casa, cuando no tenía dónde más ir. Y me ayudaste a superar el peor año de mi vida -se le quebró la voz ligeramente-. Nunca tendré palabras suficientes para expresar lo agradecido que estoy._

_Recuerdo el día, cuando estábamos en tercer año, que llegaste con una sonrisa de tonto en tu cara -esa que estás poniendo ahorita- y me dijiste que te habías enamorado. Me reí de ti, y seguro hice una broma sobre la Señora Norris o McGonagall -perdona Minnie-. Me dijiste que te habías dado cuenta que Evans tenía los ojos más hermosos del universo. Y luego procediste a enlistar todas sus maravillas recién descubiertas, dejé de ponerte atención a la segunda. Durante años te escucharía miles y miles de veces hablar de ella, en el mismo tono embelesado. Incluso cuando hizo que te salieran tentáculos del pecho, o cuando te hizo crecer las orejas como elefante._

_Nunca pensé que te haría caso, la verdad es que aún no lo puedo creer. Pero siempre supe que era inteligente, y al final pudo ver en ti lo que yo ya sabía: que eres un buen hombre, que ama incondicionalmente y sin reservas. Alguien que haría lo que fuera por los que ama._

_Lily, al principio tenía mis reservas contigo. Para mí siempre fuiste la chica que le traía dolor de cabeza a mi amigo, y por consecuencia a los cuatro. Pero cuando por fin pude conocerte me di cuenta por qué tenías a mi hermano como lo tienes: loco. Eres inteligente, que ya lo dije, pero también eres la persona más empática y dulce que he conocido en mi vida. Siempre tienes la paciencia y disposición de escuchar a las personas. Y lo mejor de todo, en mi humilde opinión, fue descubrir tu lado merodeador. Las bromas y los chistes te llegan con gran facilidad, y eres casi tan creativa para tramar travesuras como Remus. Y después de Remus, James y Peter, eres la persona que más amo en este mundo._

_No podría estar más feliz de darte la bienvenida a la familia. Y, James, estoy seguro que Euphemia y Fleamont están sonriendo desde donde quiera que estén, orgullosos de ver en quién te has convertido. Y Lily, seguro que te adorarían, es una lástima que no alcanzaras a conocerles bien._

_Brindo porque su matrimonio sea uno lleno de felicidad y amor. Lleno de risas y humor. Lleno de bebés, quiero mínimo dos sobrinos, eh, y lleno de momentos como este. ¡Salud!_

Apenas terminó su discurso cuando James se abalanzó para abrazarlo, mascullando cosas ininteligibles.

―Perro tonto ―le dijo James al oído a Sirius― acabas de arruinar mi fachada de chico cool con tu discurso.

Sirius rio hipando.

―¿Cuál fachada? Si todos sabemos que eres un flan de lo sensible que eres.

Remus desde su lugar no dejaba de hipar mientras lloraba. No quería ponerse de pie, porque ―aunque después lo negaría― había tomado demasiado y temía caerse cuan largo era. Tampoco quería interrumpir el momento de James y Sirius.

Cuando James soltó a Sirius, éste lo miró. El corazón le dio un vuelco. Le parecía increíble que tanto tiempo después siguiera provocándole ese tipo de sensaciones el solo mirarlo. Caminó hacia él y sintió en cámara lenta cómo acercaba su rostro y lo besaba.

―Todo lo que dije es cierto ―le susurró―, te amo, mi Moony.

―Yo a ti, Sirius.

―¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a un lugar más privado? ―sugirió Sirius, moviendo las cejas de arriba para abajo insinuante―, ahora que cumplí con mi tarea del discurso, hay algo que quiero hacerte que no creo quieras que haga aquí.

Remus se sonrojó completito. Asintió enérgicamente y se paró tan rápido que ni se acordó de su temor de caerse. No ocurrió, afortunadamente, y caminaron juntos a buscar un lugar oculto de la mirada de todos.

~~.~~

En la sala de la casa de los Potter lucía un enorme árbol de navidad, decorado al estilo muggle, con esferas y series de luces; la chimenea prendida calentaba toda la sala.

Remus, sentado en un sillón, sonreía. Estaba en casa. No le había dicho a Sirius que estaría en las fiestas y estaba ansioso por verlo. Cada que el timbre sonaba sentía su corazón acelerarse. No lo veía desde la boda y lo extrañaba.

Primero llegaron Frank y Alice Longbottom, que habían llevado casserole de carne y verduras y puré de papá.

—Siento no haber podido estar en su boda —se disculpó. Se habían casado en octubre, pero justo estaba en misión y se había complicado mucho irse. Greyback sospechaba cada vez más de él y la situación era delicada—. Muchas felicidades.

Las siguientes en llegar fueron Dorcas Meadowes y Marlene McKinnon, con un enorme barril de cerveza de mantequilla.

—¡Remuuus! —la rubia casi lo tira con su impetuoso abrazo—, qué maravillosa sorpresa.

—Hola Marls —la saludo, dándole palmaditas en la cabeza antes de soltarla—. Dorcas —la morena lo abrazó también, aunque no tan efusivamente.

—Es bueno verte —le dijo Dorcas—. Sirius no estará de insoportable extrañándote.

—¿A quién llamas insoportable? —justo en ese momento entró Sirius, dando amplias zancadas hacia el licántropo—. Lo que es insoportable es que llevo medio minuto en la habitación y Remus no me ha besado aún.

Remus rio y giró los ojos. Seguido de ello abrazó a Sirius y lo besó profusamente. Marlene comenzó a vitorear como solía hacerlo en la Sala Común. Parecía una eternidad desde aquellos días en Hogwarts, aunque en realidad fueran meses.

—Eres ridículo a veces —le dijo una vez que dejaron de besarse, sin dejar de abrazarlo.

—Lo sé. Pero así te gusto.

El corazón de Remus se hinchó de felicidad y amor. Estaban sus seres queridos en esa casa. Su familia. Sólo faltaba...

—¿Saben algo de Peter? —preguntó.

—Supuestamente vendrá —le contestó su novio, encogiéndose de hombros—, no debería de tardar.

Pasaron todos al comedor, donde Lily charlaba con Frank y Alice. James bajó de las escaleras, levitando varios paquetes envueltos para regalo.

La velada estaba resultando muy agradable. Peter llegó deshaciéndose en disculpas casi una hora tarde. Remus notó que estaba más delgado, más pálido y ojeroso. Como él mismo.

—Bien, ahora que estamos todos, podemos cenar —anunció Lily emocionada.

Se sentaron todos. Lily y James se habían esmerado con la cena de navidad: pato relleno de nueces y frutos, ensalada de varios tipos de lechuga con pera y queso, spaguetti con crema de cuatro quesos y pastel de chocolate. Todo lucía delicioso.

Durante la cena se pusieron al corriente de sus vidas, no podían hablar de sus misiones para la Orden, pero sí de algunas cosas. Como que Marlene y Dorcas por fin eran pareja oficial, y estaban planeando irse a vivir juntas. Frank acaba de entrar a la academia de aurores y divirtió a todos contándoles del ridículo que había hecho Dawlish en el último entrenamiento.

Pero la mejor noticia llegó con el postre. James se puso de pie y con teatralidad tocó una copa con la cuchara para llamar la atención de todos. Remus reconoció esa mirada: era la que ponía cuando se le había ocurrido una travesura, la que puso cuando Lily accedió a salir con él y la que portó durante su boda. Eran buenas noticias.

—Estamos muy felices de tenerlos aquí —comenzó—, ustedes son más que nuestros amigos, son nuestra familia. Y tenemos un anuncio que dar —su sonrisa creció a un más—, nuestra familia va a crecer pronto.

—Estoy embarazada —anunció Lily, prácticamente gritando de la emoción.

Todos se quedaron estupefactos. Mirando con la boca abierta a la pareja.

—Por las barbas canosas de Merlín, Potters —rompió el silencio Sirius—, no hagan esas bromas

James le lanzó una mirada, molesto.

—No es broma. De hecho, queríamos pedirte que seas tú el padrino.

Sirius abrió mucho los ojos. Y luego, para sorpresa de todos, e incomodidad, se abalanzó sobre James y rompió a llorar mientras mascullaba cosas como «eres el mejor amigo del universo», «deberías escoger a Moony» y «no puedo creer que tendremos un bebé».

Frank carraspeo, y luego se puso de pie también.

—De hecho, Alice y yo también tenemos una noticia.

—También yo estoy embarazada —dijo Alice, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Eso hizo que todos reaccionaran y ahora si comenzaron a intercambiarse y llover las felicitaciones y abrazos. Lily y Alice, sobre todo, estaban exultantes, y se abrazaban llorando.

Remus, después de felicitar a las futuras madres y a Frank, se acercó a James, que seguía atrapado por un Sirius ligeramente conmocionado, que seguía llorando y abrazándolo.

—Moony —lo abrazó James, con el brazo que no tenía agarrado Sirius—, Lily y yo pensamos que aunque legalmente no podemos designarte su padrino, tú y Sirius son un paquete, así que técnicamente, tu serías su padrino también.

La sensación de celos que no había notado que tenía desapareció. Sonrió y le contestó.

—Nada me llenaría más de orgullo. Gracias, Prongs.

Sirius soltó a James para abrazarlos a ambos y siguió llorando.

—Si algo nos llegara a pasar a mí y a Lily...

—No digas eso —Sirius paró su perorata sentimental y lo miró muy serio.

—Estamos en guerra, no podemos saber qué pasará. Por favor escúchenme —les dijo a ambos—, si algo nos pasa. Prométanme que cuidarán de nuestro hijo.

—Con nuestras vidas —dijo Sirius.  
—Lo prometo —asintió solemne Remus.

Peter, que miraba desencajado la escena, sintiéndose fuera de lugar se balanceaba de un lado a otro. James lo vio y haciendo aspavientos con las manos lo invitó a unirse a ellos. Se acercó, sintiéndose como un intruso y un hipócrita al recibir el sincero abrazo de sus amigos.

~~.~~

Lo más difícil de su misión para la Orden no era tener que convivir con Greyback. No era tener que tragarse la repugnancia y horror que sentía ante el que lo había convertido en un monstruo, en algo que nunca quiso ser.

Tampoco era tener que escuchar cómo destrozaba las vidas de otros niños, de otras familias. Ni tampoco el tratar de convencer —de manera infructuosa hasta el momento— a los otros hombres —y mujeres— lobo de dejar de seguir a Greyback y, por lo tanto, a Lord Voldemort.

Ni siquiera era lograr engañar a Greyback de su lealtad, y su convencimiento absoluto de estar con la manada.

Lo más difícil de su misión era tener que fingir que la muerte de sus amigos de la Orden no le partían el corazón. Era tener que reír y regodearse junto con los otros lobos de que habían muerto magos. Era no llorar y querer correr de regreso a casa para estar con su familia y acompañarlos en el dolor.

Los gemelos Gideon y Fabian fueron los primeros. No pudo evitar que la voz se le rompiera un poco cuando se excusó para esconderse a llorar. Nunca más escucharía sus bromas, su risa. No vería esos ojos alegres y cargados de planes para causar desastre.

La muerte de Marlene, y de toda su familia, casi hace que tire todo su trabajo por la borda. Le fue imposible no dejar ver algo de la pena que lo embargaba. Recordaba sus abrazos y su risa, tan escandalosa como ella. Pensó en Dorcas, que seguramente estaría destrozada. Sirius apareció en su mente. Sólo de imaginarse lo que se sentiría perderlo... no, no debía pensar en eso.

Volvería pronto con él. En dos meses nacería el bebé de James y Lily y les había prometido estar. Tendría que soportar la espera. Tendría que llevar ese dolor por los caídos él solo.

~~.~~

Se apareció en su departamento. Era apenas un cuarto con cocineta y un baño, pero considerando que únicamente estaba ahí un par de días cada tanto, era más que suficiente.

Se metió a bañar, para quitarse el olor a animal salvaje. Se vistió con cuidado y se fue a buscar un regalo.

Había recibido una nota de Sirius.

«Ya nació».

Estaba emocionado, pero también muy nervioso. Nunca había estado cerca de un bebé y se imaginaba que eran seres increíblemente delicados.

Después de horas tratando de encontrar qué regalarle. Le compró un peluche de lechuza blanca y se encaminó a casa de Sirius.

Pensaba que irían inmediatamente a ver a los Potter. Pero el apasionado recibimiento de Sirius hizo que se le olvidara por un rato la urgencia de conocer al pequeño Harry, como ahora sabía que se llamaba.

Un par de horas después, cuando medio año de no verse había sido recompensado en besos y caricias, se pusieron en camino.

Los recibió James, visiblemente cansado y ojeroso, pero radiante de felicidad.

—Espera ahorita que lo veas, Remus, es lo más hermoso que existe en este mundo —le dijo mientras los pasaba—, ¡y yo ayudé en hacerlo!

No se equivocaba. Remus tuvo que contener las lágrimas ante lo conmovido que estaba de ver a Harry. Era diminuto —«¿todos los bebés son tan pequeños?»— y era una copia en miniatura de James. Con la misma piel y la mata de cabello negro. Dormía en esos momentos.

Después de observarlo embelesado por unos minutos, grabándose cada detalle de ese diminuto ser perfecto alzó la mirada y vio a James y Sirius haciendo lo mismo. James lo miró, no cabía en sí de orgullo. Parecía que iba a explotar.

Lily entró a la habitación. Remus la felicitó y saludó también. Lucía cansada, igual que James, pero radiante y muy hermosa.

―Pronto le toca comer, no tarda en despertarse. ¿Por qué no esperan en la sala? ―les pidió― Ya que termine de alimentarlo lo bajo.

Pasaron varias horas ahí. Observando al pequeño Harry. Remus se negó a cargarlo, por miedo a lastimarlo. Lucía tan frágil. Al final Lily lo convenció y no pudo evitar ponerse a llorar al tenerlo en sus brazos.

―Es perfecto ―dijo en voz baja.

No se dio cuenta de que había pasado tanto tiempo sino hasta cuando Lily le quitó a Harry de los brazos y sintió cómo regresaba la circulación a ellos. Se despidieron de James y Lily y salieron.

―Debo irme ―dijo Remus en cuanto se aparecieron afuera del departamento de Sirius.

―¿De verdad tienes que irte tan pronto? ―le reclamó Sirius dolido―, ¿no puedes quedarte ni una noche?

Remus sintió cómo se partía su corazón. Nada desearía más que quedarse, para siempre, no tener que volver a ese horrible lugar. Pero tenía un trabajo que hacer.

―Sabes que no, Pads. Si me quedo mucho tiempo sospecharán. Greyback no confía en mí.

La despedida fue muy difícil, cada vez lo era más, pues no sabía cuándo volvería a ver a Harry. Ni a sus amigos. Ni a Sirius.

~~.~~

Todo había salido mal. Todos esos meses, casi dos años en cubierto, tratando de convencer a quienes no querían ser convencidos. Todos esos terribles días cerca del monstruo que lo había convertido en lo que era, soportando sus comentarios, fingiendo ser como Greyback.

Al final resultó que nunca lo había engañado, sólo estaba jugando con Remus. Disfrutando con su sufrimiento por estar lejos de los suyos. Remus se dio cuenta a tiempo, gracias a uno de los pocos amigos verdaderos que había hecho durante su misión que le avisó. Logró escapar antes de que Greyback decidiera que ya había jugado dejándose ganar lo suficiente y que era momento de tomar de Remus lo que más ansiaba.

Primero se reportó con Dumbledore, como le dictaba el deber. Se disculpó por no poder seguir cumpliendo con su misión.

―Hiciste lo que pudiste, fue un buen trabajo ―le dijo el anciano mago―, ahora ve y descansa. Pronto te mandaré a otra misión diferente.

Se teletransportó a su departamento, y se dejó caer sobre la cama sin pararse a pensar en que estaba cubierto de sangre y mugre. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y lo único que quería hacer era gritar de coraje por su estupidez. Usó una almohada para hacerlo. Gritó y lloró y sacó su frustración hasta que cayó rendido.

Sirius estaba muy mal. Llevaba casi dos meses sin saber nada de Remus, ni una sola carta había llegado y Dumbledore se negaba a revelar su ubicación. Todo había salido mal. Seguían perdiendo la guerra contra Voldemort, ahora Benjy Fenwick había desaparecido y otros tantos. Pero Sirius era feliz. Cuando no estaba de misión pasaba los días en casa de los Potter, jugando con Harry, que empezaba ya a decir sus primeras palabras y ya montaba su escoba de juguete. Pero ahora todo indicaba que iba a perder eso también.

La noticia de que Voldemort buscaba a Lily y a James había llegado al mismo tiempo que la noticia de un traidor entre sus filas. Entendió entonces por qué parecía que los mortífagos se adelantaban a todos sus planes.

Y para hacer aún peor las cosas, Remus estaba quién sabe dónde haciendo quién sabe qué. No quería hacerlo, pero su mente se iba constantemente a pensar que podría ser él el espía. Puesto que pasaba más tiempo en su «misión» que con ellos. Se sentía culpable de sospechar, pero sentía que no podía confiar en nadie. Estaba alerta todo el tiempo y sabía que en cualquier momento iba a cometer un error. Por eso decidió que Peter fuera el guardián secreto, nadie sospecharía de él, mientras que Sirius era el mejor amigo de James, y todos esperarían que él lo fuera.

A veces iba al departamento de Remus, con la esperanza de que se encontrara ahí y que no hubiera ido a buscarlo. Lo extrañaba con todas las fibras de su ser. Así que se apareció en su departamento, y a diferencia de las anteriores ocasiones, esta vez sí lo encontró.

Estaba dormido, cubierto de sangre y mugre. La bilis le subió a la garganta. Una mezcla de miedo, preocupación y enojo bullía en su interior. Miedo de que Remus estuviera lastimado, miedo de que la sangre no fuera de él y entonces, ¿de quién era?, miedo de que ese que se encontraba en su cama resultara ser alguien diferente a quien creía conocer. Al fin y al cabo era un hombre lobo. Mientras estaba en Hogwarts, con ellos, podía no dejarse llevar por su naturaleza, pero había pasado demasiado tiempo con otros hombres lobo, ¿y si habían logrado corromperlo?

Pero también sintió enojo. No había estado cuando le hacía falta. De alguna manera lo había traicionado, alejándose, dejando que Sirius enfrentara la vida y las malas noticias sin él. Sirius se sentía perdido, y Remus siempre tenía una respuesta para todo, Remus era su faro, pero al alejarse tanto de la orilla, no lo alcanzaba a ver. Y ahora estaba ahí, de regreso, y no le había avisado.

Remus despertó al sentir a alguien observándolo. Parado enfrente suyo estaba Sirius, con una mueca extraña. Lupin se incorporó como pudo, le dolía todo el cuerpo, casi como si acabara de transformarse, pese a que la luna llena había sido dos semanas atrás.

―Sirius ―lo saludó con voz ronca.

―¿Por qué no me habías escrito? ―eso no era lo que planeaba decirle, pero fue lo que le salió. Pese a la preocupación, se sentía obnubilado por el enojo.

―Sabes que no podía...

―No, no lo sé ―lo interrumpió Sirius―. Nunca me dices nada Rem, te vas por meses enteros y no sé si estás vivo o muerto ―Sirius empezó a subir la voz, y ahora gritaba―. No contestas mis cartas, no mandas tú ninguna.

Remus estaba como paralizado, mirando a Sirius gritarle, sin saber qué decir. Porque nada de eso era mentira. Y eran válidos los reclamos, pero injustos. No era algo que hubiera hecho por gusto.

―Y te perdiste el cumpleaños de Harry ―continuó Sirius―. Preguntó por ti, ¿sabes? No te conoce, porque nunca vas, pero James y Lily le hablan de ti, de nosotros. Si es que aún hay un nosotros.

Se sintió como una bofetada.

―¿De qué hablas? ―preguntó Remus, que estaba ya sentado en la cama, su corazón latía a mil por hora, y le faltaba el aire.

―No sé, pensé que quizás prefieres pasar más tiempo con los tuyos, con los de tu condición.

No era una bofetada, era una patada, de un gigante, justo en el estómago.

―¿Mi condición? ¿Los míos? ¿De qué hablas, Black? ―sabía lo mucho que le dolía a Sirius que lo llamaran así, que le recordaran que él también vivía bajo prejuicios por su familia, por su sangre.

―De que pasas demasiado tiempo con ellos. Apenas y regresas, apestando a bestia, para que te contemos las cosas y luego regresas con tu «manada» ―dijo haciendo énfasis en el desprecio al decir eso―. Hay un espía, ¿lo sabías? ¿Eres tú?

Así que de eso se trataba. Le dolía que Sirius sospechara de él. ¿Acaso no lo conocía?

―Sí, Greyback me lo dijo, y se burló de la Orden ―se puso de pie con esfuerzo―. Me dijo que ya sabía que en realidad yo no espiaba para ellos, sino para la Orden. Y que mientras que yo hacía mal mi trabajo, su espía lo hacía bien.

Sirius entornó los ojos.

―Que conveniente ―bufó―, pensé que eras mejor mintiendo.

―Yo también lo pensé, pero parece que Greyback jamás creyó que me unía a ellos por voluntad ―prefirió no mencionar que además siempre estuvo enterado de su relación con Sirius, ni del montón de comentarios que lo hacían temer que le hiciera daño.

―¿Y entonces por qué te dejó estar ahí tanto tiempo? ―le espetó Sirius.

Remus se encogió de hombros. No quería hablar de eso. No cuando estaba tan agotado, no cuando lo único que hacía Sirius era reclamarle.

―Si eso fuera cierto no estarías vivo, Lupin. Si eso fuera cierto hubieras vuelto a mí antes ―siguió quejándose, sin darse cuenta de la mueca de tristeza de Remus. La furia lo cegaba. La frustración de tantas semanas, la tensión, el miedo descargándose contra alguien que no lo merecía.

Remus se quedó callado, sabía que de nada servía discutir con el chico cuando estaba en ese estado. Pero eso sólo enfureció más a Sirius. Que se dio media vuelta y salió azotando la puerta con tal fuerza que las ventanas vibraron.

En cuanto hizo eso se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. Sintió remordimiento, ni siquiera había dejado a Remus explicarse. Pero Sirius Black era orgulloso, y no quería disculparse, no cuando sentía que Remus debía hacerlo también. Así que se desapareció.

El licántropo se dejó caer en la cama. El dolor de su corazón superando el de su cuerpo.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Gracias a Nea Poulain por su beteo en la mayoría del fic.
> 
> Hace doce años que no escribía fanfics, pero en estos días mi amor por Harry Potter volvió con toda su potencia. Y me golpeó con todos los feels.
> 
> Remus siempre ha sido de mis personajes favoritos y quería escribir sobre él, sobre su vida y sobre el cómo fue para él ser hombre lobo, merodeador y mago. Pero también de su relación con Sirius. Este es el primer capítulo así que va leve, el angst irá aumentando conforme vaya avanzando la historia.
> 
> Espero que les guste y que me dejen comentarios bonitos y crítica constructiva. Jitomatazos nada más si no están muy podridos (o muy duros). Por favor.


End file.
